


Neighbors

by Sassywrites77



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader is Luke's next door neighbor. She comes to him for help when she is sick, and the series is the growth of their relationship.





	1. Part 1: Meeting the Neighbor

You hadn't been in your new apartment long, so you had not met any other residents. However, you had noticed your handsome next door neighbor with his dog through your window, on occasion. 

You hadn't intended to meet him in this way; your hair was a mess, nose red, coughing like you were trying to extract a hairball. You didn't really want anyone to see you like this, but you needed help. You were out of cough medicine and didn't feel up to going out and getting more yourself. You just hoped he was home; you noticed he was sometimes gone for days at a time.

You knocked on his door and waited. He must have his dog trained well because you didn't hear any barking. Most dogs would be barking their heads off at the tiniest sound.

The door opened, and you really started to regret knocking on it. He was even more gorgeous than you had remembered, and here you were wrapped in a unicorn blanket and wearing your Wonder Woman pjs, looking a mess. 

He was staring at you, looking confused. Probably because you were staring and saying nothing after knocking on his door and disturbing him. 

"Um, hi," you croaked out. You cringed at the horrible sound that your voice was after all the coughing. You cleared your throat and tried again.

"Um, we haven't met. I'm your next door neighbor, and I'm really sorry to bother you out of the blue like this. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor." You held up the bottle of cough medicine.

"I was wondering if you would mind going to the store and getting some more of this for me? I wouldn't ask, but I'm just not sure I feel up to going out." Your voice was starting to get hoarse again after your rambling. You cleared your throat again.

You hadn't really been looking directly at your neighbor while you talked because you were embarrassed. You finally looked up, and he had a confused half smile on his face.

"Uh, I could... Yes, I could go get that for you, but one thing first," he said, his grin widening a little.

"Okay?" You said, a little unsure.

He chuckled and said, "Your name. Maybe tell me your name?"

You laughed with him which unfortunately turned into a cough. Your neighbor quickly went to his kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a worried look. You took it, and once the coughing subsided, took a sip. 

You cleared your throat yet again and said, "Y/N. And yours?"

"Luke. It's nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Why don't you give me that bottle, go back to your apartment, get some rest, and I'll go get some more of this for you. Is there anything else you need or want?"

You shook your head and handed him the bottle. You went to turn and tripped on your blanket. Of course. As if it wasn't enough you looked a mess, you had to show how big of a klutz you were too. Luke grabbed your shoulders to steady you. Apparently he was concerned you would trip again, so he took your arm and guided you back to your apartment.

You opened the door, and stepped inside. "Thank you for going to the store for me. I really appreciate it."

He smiled again. Wow, he had a really great smile. "No problem, Y/N. Get some rest. I'll be back in a little while."

He went to leave, then stopped. "Hey, why don't I give you my number in case you think of anything else you need while I'm gone."

Your foggy, sick brain took a moment to comprehend. Once you did, you looked around for your phone before realizing it was in your hand. You glanced up and saw Luke smirking, trying not to laugh at you. 

You groaned and rolled your eyes. "Ugh! Sorry. My brain is so foggy right now." 

Luke gave you his number and said, "Get some rest while I'm gone."

You closed the door behind him and thought, what a great guy. He is so sweet to help out basically a complete stranger.

\-----

Luke went back to his apartment for his wallet and keys. His phone went off just as he stepped through the door. He looked at his phone and chuckled. 

**I just realized I didn't give you any money. Sorry about that. Will pay you when you get back. **

**No problem, Y/N. Don't worry about it. Just get some rest. **

Luke grabbed his keys and wallet, then stopped to pet Roxy who was sitting next to the door, head tilted to the side. "Okay, Rox. I gotta help the neighbor out, so I'll be gone for a little while." He rubbed her head, then left.

Luke headed to the nearest pharmacy which happened to be right down the street. He went straight to the cough medicine and found the correct bottle. He was turning to go to the checkout and noticed the cough drops. Not knowing if Y/N had any, he decided to get a bag just in case.

As he checked out, he noticed it was close to lunch time. He decided to go to a little sandwich shop nearby that also had really good soup. Soup is always good when you're sick, he thought. He picked up some chicken noodle and headed back to the apartment building.

\----

Luke went straight to Y/N's apartment and knocked. He had not heard anything else from her and hoped she had slept while he was gone. He was about to knock again when he heard shuffling feet. Y/N opened the door and blinked a few times. Yep, she had definitely been asleep.

"Oh, Luke, hi. You're back," she said, yawning. "Sorry about that. Come in." Then noticing the two different bags, "Oh my gosh. What all did you get?"

Luke grinned and walked into Y/N's kitchen setting the bags on the table. "Well, I got the cough medicine and some cough drops. I didn't know if you had any. Then I saw it was lunchtime, so I got some chicken noodle soup."

"I could hug you. Don't worry, I won't. But I could. Thank you so much. You shouldn't have done all that."

"Don't worry about it. Now," he said, clapping, then rubbing his hands together, "where are your bowls and silverware? Let me get you a bowl of this while it's hot."

"No. You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself." You barely got the sentence out before another coughing fit started.

Luke gave you a look, so you conceded defeat and pointed out where everything was. "Go get comfy on the couch. I'll bring this to you."

You weren't going to argue. You went and sat on your couch and covered up with the unicorn blanket. A few minutes later, Luke brought a bowl of soup and glass of water. He also had your bag of medicine which you had left on the kitchen table. He held up the bag after setting the soup and water on the coffee table. 

"I thought you might want to take some of this before you eat. It's probably been a while since you took any, right?"

You took the bag from him and nodded. "Thanks again, Luke. Oh I forgot about paying you...again. I'm sorry. " 

You moved to get up, but he stopped you. "Y/N, don't worry about it. Just take your meds, eat your soup, get some rest, and get better. I'll check on you later," he said with a smile, and then he was out the door.

Did I mention he had a great smile?


	2. Part 2: Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke continues to take care of sick reader and is just generally a sweet guy.

True to his word, you received a text from Luke later that afternoon.

**Just checking on my patient. Feeling any better?**

**That chicken soup was delicious. I am feeling a little better, still coughing though. Thanks again, Luke!**

**You're welcome, Y/N. Let me know if I can do anything else for you. Now I'm going to let you rest.**

You smiled and put your phone back on the table. You couldn't believe how sweet your neighbor was. Not only did he go get the medicine you, a complete stranger, had asked for, but he also brought you soup. You had to think of a way to repay him once you were feeling better. Hopefully that would be in the next few days. You had been sick for three days now and enough was enough. You decided to try to clean up a bit since you were feeling a little better. You took your dirty dishes into the kitchen and washed them, leaving them to dry. You went back to the living room and picked up all the trash you'd accumulated while sick. 

You couldn't believe just that little bit made you tired, but it did. You decided to take a nice bath then head to bed. Maybe tomorrow you'd feel better. 

\-----

Thank goodness you worked from home. Somehow the next day you just felt drained. Oh and there that cough is, still persistent as ever. You guessed another day of rest was in store for you. Maybe you could rest this morning and in the afternoon you'd actually feel like doing some work. You were an online proofreader. It may sound boring, but you actually loved it. You've always been one to nitpick everything you read. You once read a book that had so many grammatical errors, you weren't sure how you ever finished it. You were ready to get a pen and start correcting the book. Your job paid well enough, and you didn't have to venture out into the world everyday.

You lay in bed a little longer, then decided to get up and get some breakfast. Oatmeal sounded pretty good right now. Your throat was sore from all of the coughing, and oatmeal would hopefully soothe it. Maybe some hot tea with honey would be good too. You chuckled remembering the time you had a cough as a teenager, and your father gave you honey mixed with whiskey. Hell, if this cough didn't go away soon, you might try that no matter how horrible you remember it tasting.

You had just settled onto the couch with your breakfast when your phone dinged.

**How is my patient this morning?**

Smiling, you replied:

**A little better. Going to take it easy this morning, then maybe work some this afternoon. If this cough would just go away. Ugh!**

**Sorry you're still coughing. Take it easy. Don't try to do too much too soon. I'm at work, but let me know if I can bring you anything later.**

Oh my gosh. Was this man for real? What a sweetie!

**Thanks Dr. Luke. I promise to rest. Have a good day at work.**

\----

Luke chuckled and shook his head at Y/N last text, catching the attention of his teammate, the real doctor around here.

"What's so funny, Luke?" Spencer asked, glancing at his friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just a text from my neighbor. She's sick, and I was just checking on her. She's got a cough that won't go away. Any suggestions?"

Reid raised his eyebrows, then replied, "Well, if she doesn't have a humidifier, you might suggest one to her. A humidifier moisturizes the air, which helps keep your mouth and throat moist and less irritated. It can also help loosen secretions in your throat and lungs, so they are easier to cough up."

Luke wrinkled his nose at that last bit but said, "Thanks, brother. Maybe I'll stop on the way home after work and get her one. I don't think she has one. I didn't notice one yesterday."

Reid raised his eyebrows again but didn't say anything just nodded. He glanced over to see JJ looking interested in the conversation as well. She raised her eyebrows at Spencer then went back to work.

\----

Other than still coughing, you were actually feeling better that afternoon so you decided to do some work. You were sitting on the couch with your laptop, glasses perched on your nose, when you heard a knock at the door. You couldn't help hoping it was your neighbor.

Sure enough when you opened the door, there Luke stood, with a box under his arm. He grinned and said, "How's the patient? I brought you something I hope will help you."

You smiled back and waved him into your apartment. "You know, you barely know me, Luke. You shouldn't be spending your money on me."

"Seriously, Y/N, it's nothing. I was telling a friend at work about your cough, and he suggested one of these. It's a humidifier, and I will not make you hear the reasons exactly as he said, just know it should help your cough," he said with another one of those beautiful smiles. 

You laughed, then coughed, and took the box from him. "Thanks, Luke. You are like my guardian angel. Do you want to come in for a minute? Help me figure this thing out?"

He nodded and followed you into the kitchen. Together you figured it out, it wasn't rocket science after all. You got the humidifier going and asked if Luke wanted to order some takeout with you. He said he needed to take care of Roxy but maybe some other time. You were disappointed but understood. You had owned a pet before; they need their special time with their owner. You wished him a good evening and showed him out the door.

Later that evening, your phone dinged. You smiled seeing it was from Luke.

**Sorry I didn't stay for dinner. We will definitely have to get together later this week.**

**No problem. Give Roxy a hug from me and thank her for letting me borrow you.**


	3. Part 3: The Team Is Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Reader text each other, and his teammates are amused. Lots of cuteness.

The next morning you were feeling better. You could actually breathe without coughing. Well no deep breaths, but much better than before. You decided you'd actually venture out into the world taking your laptop in case you decided to do some work. You headed to your favorite coffee shop just down the street.

Since it was mid morning, you had missed the morning rush, and the shop wasn't too busy. You placed your order then found a table in the corner. You had just opened your laptop when your phone dinged. You knew who it had to be. Since moving here, you hadn't made any friends. Your old friends didn't text as much now that you'd moved, and your parents didn't text at all. 

You looked at your phone, and sure enough it was from Luke. You opened the message with a huge smile on your face.

**Good morning. How is my patient today?**

**Much better, thanks. I think the humidifier definitely helped. I actually ventured outside today.**

**Good for you. Just be careful and don't do too much. Sorry. You're a grown woman. You don't need me telling you what to do.**

You smiled. What he said was true, but you didn't mind him trying to take care of you. It was sweet. And so that's what you told him.

**Dr. Luke, it's actually nice having someone taking care of me with my family not being close by. It's really sweet. Thanks.**

\-----

Luke read your last message, and smiled. He also felt his face get warm. Emily happened to be walking by. 

"Are you blushing, Alvez?" She asked. Of course that's when Garcia chose to walk up.

"What? Newbie's blushing? Who made him blush?" Garcia asked in her rapid fire way.

Luke stuttered a bit, "What? Uh...it's...uh it's nothing. Just my neighbor. I was checking on her. She's been sick." He paused a moment, then said, "And I wasn't blushing. I don't blush."

Emily and Penelope glanced at each other. Emily rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Well we have a case right now, so you're off the hook...for now."

Luke shook his head and followed them into the conference room. 

\-----

After working for a while, you'd left the coffee shop and decided to do some grocery shopping. You finished unpacking and putting all the groceries up except for a little something you picked up for Roxy. You set it on the kitchen counter for later.

You decided to relax, so you took your phone into the bathroom to listen to music while you soaked in the bath. Maybe you'd hear from Luke or maybe text him. You hadn't heard anything else from him since your last text this morning. You hoped you didn't upset him with the sweet comment. 

Relaxing bath over and still no word from Luke. You were not going to over think this. He was a busy man, doing whatever it is that he does. You just realized you had no idea what he did. Probably something physical judging by his physique. You'd have to ask him next time you talked to him. If you talked to him again. Ok missy, none of that type of thinking. Time to go watch some tv and make your mind shut up. 

You caught yourself dozing off and looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. You looked at your phone, but there was no new message. You decided to text him. I mean you were practically talking off and on all day for two days. What if something had happened to him?

**Just realized I hadn't heard from you any more today. Hope you're okay. Does the doctor need his own doctor? Haha**

After several attempts, you finally pressed send. Breezy, right? You couldn't help but think of Monica from Friends. You hoped your breezy was better than her breezy. At least you didn't actually say breezy in the text. Oh my god. You needed to chill.

A few minutes went by, then your phone dinged.

**I've been a horrible doctor today. I'm sorry. Are you okay?**

**I'm fine, Luke. I was actually kind of worried about you. Is that stupid? **

**No! Not at all. I'm fine. My team got called for a case. I'm out of town. I don't know when I'll be back.**

**A case? What exactly do you do? I just realized I don't even know that. Lol**

**I work for the FBI. Behavior Analysis Unit. I guess we never got around to discussing jobs.**

**Oh! I've heard of that. That sounds like a cool, but dangerous job. Wait does Roxy help with your work? Where is she?**

**Yeah it is. No Roxy doesn't help with the job. I keep her at a kennel when I'm out of town.** 

**What?! No, no, no. From now on, she will stay with me, or she can stay in your apartment, and I will check on her.**

You almost said you'd stay in his apartment but you didn't want to go too far.

Luke was a little shocked. You hadn't really even met Roxy. But it was nice that you cared. Smiling, he sent back:

**Ok. Ok. I'm sorry I didn't consult my patient first! I promise. Next time. Look I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Check in with you tomorrow?**

**Sure. Goodnight, Dr. Luke.**

**Goodnight, Y/N**

\-----

For the next few days while Luke was gone you exchanged text early in the morning and right before bed at night. Mostly just good mornings, good nights, and Luke checking on his "patient."

Each text had both of you smiling like idiots at your phones. Friday evening found Luke on the jet headed home. He decided to text Y/N before they took off.

**Finally on our way home!!**

**Yay! I know Roxy will be glad to have you home.**

**Is Roxy the only one?**

**There might be someone else that is looking forward to seeing you.**

Luke smiled as he responded:

**It will be late when I get home, but I will definitely see you tomorrow.**

**Have a safe flight.**

Across the jet, JJ nudge Emily and whispered, "He's smiling at his phone again."

Emily nodded. "I see that. Neighbor?"

"That's the only person I know of that he texts regularly," JJ responded.

Rossi, sitting across from the two women, over heard and asked, "What's this? Alvez has a girlfriend?"

JJ said, "Not girlfriend. Not yet anyway. Apparently he's talking to his neighbor. They just met earlier this week when she was sick."

Rossi just nodded in a knowing way. 

Tara had sat next to Luke while the other three were talking. "You know they're talking about you and your neighbor?"

Luke smirked and nodded. 

"Do you want to talk about her? I'm a good listener."

Luke shook his head, but then said, "We really haven't had a chance to spend much time together. I'm hoping to change that when I get home."


	4. Part 4: A Day with Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends the day with Luke and Roxy.

You woke Saturday morning to a text from Luke that actually came in at midnight.

**I'm sure you're asleep but wanted to let you know I'm home. And so is Roxy.**

You made the decision then to go get breakfast for the two of you from your favorite coffee shop. By the time you went and got back you were sure he'd be awake. Roxy would probably make sure of that.

You took a quick shower and dressed, pulling your hair up in a messy bun. You grabbed your keys and bag and headed to the coffee shop.

You got a black coffee for Luke, realizing that was another thing to learn about him. You also got several different pastries and a coffee for you, then headed back to the apartment.

Just as you got to the apartment, you saw Luke and Roxy heading back in.

"Hey! I got breakfast for us. I hope that's okay," you said as you got closer.

Luke smiled and said, "Definitely. I'm starving."

You followed him upstairs and into his apartment. You set the coffees and bag of pastries on the counter. Then got down on the floor to hug and pet Roxy.

Luke stood there for a minute with an amused look, then said, "So you missed Roxy more than you missed me? You hadn't even actually met her before today."

You stood up, giving Roxy one last pat. Then walked over to Luke and gave him a big hug. He hesitated just a moment then wrapped his arms around you. You let go and said in a teasing voice, "Of course I missed you, Dr. Luke."

Luke laughed then turned to the bag from the coffee shop. "So what did you bring?" He asked, sounding like an excited kid.

"Well, I got you a black coffee because I wasn't sure how you took it. And I got Roxy and I some pastries to share," you said with a smirk.

"Haha! Very funny. Let's just see what we have here," he said, grabbing the bag. "Oh, Roxy and I are going to enjoy these."

"Humph. See if I bring you anything else mister." You crossed your arms and stuck out your tongue at him.

He laughed and held up the bag, waving it slightly as though it were a white flag. "Truce. Why don't I put these on a plate and then we can fight over, I mean choose which ones we want."

You laughed and sat down at his kitchen table. "So was it a difficult case? I know you can't really give details and that's fine. I completely understand."

As Luke grabbed a plate, and sugar and milk for his coffee, he told you what he could about the case. He dumped the pastries on the plate and sat at the table across from you, putting the plate in the middle of the table. He told you about working with the BAU. You found yourself staring at his plump lips as he talked. You just couldn't help yourself. They were so distracting.

Pull yourself together girl, you told yourself as you realized he was asking you a question.

"So I've told you about my job. What do you do? You mentioned you work from home."

You told him about your job. Then your conversation turned to why you moved away from your hometown to a place where you didn't know anyone.

"I know it probably sounds crazy, but I just wanted to get out of a small town. I kind of just got in my car and drove. I stopped in Quantico intending to just spend the night and continue on the next morning. But...the next morning I drove around the city and decided this was the place i wanted to be. So I found my apartment, and here I am." You bit your lip worried about what Luke was thinking. 

Luke just sat there a moment looking at you with awe then said, "Wow. That takes a lot of guts to just pick up and move away from a familiar place. I have to say I'm glad you chose to stop here." 

He smiled that beautiful smile of his. That smile always made you want to smile back, which you were doing right now. "You're cute, Luke Alvez," you said shaking your head at him. Then quietly you added, "I'm glad I did too."

You sat staring at each other until Roxy interrupted. She came up to you and placed her head on your leg. You laughed and rubbed her head.

Luke laughed too and said, "I guess she was getting jealous, not having anyone pay attention to her. Hey Roxy, girl, want to go for a walk?"

Roxy looked at Luke, then turned around in a circle excitedly. Luke looked at you and asked, "Want to come with us? There's a dog park not too far from here."

You smiled and nodded. "I'd love too What do you say Roxy? Is that ok with you?" Roxy turned in a circle again.

"I'll take that as a yes," you said with a laugh.

\-----

The three of you had a great time at the park. Luke had brought a frizbee so after walking one of the park's trails, you took turns throwing it for Roxy. You spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the park. It was your turn to throw the frizbee again, when your stomach made a loud rumbling sound.

Luke laughed. "Hungry, Y/N?"

You laughed and said, "I guess so." You looked at your phone and realized it was close to 5pm. Showing Luke the time, you said, "Wow! I can't believe we've been here practically all day. How about we head back and order a pizza? My treat."

"Sounds good. But I'm paying. You bought breakfast this morning."

You starting shaking your head before he'd even finished speaking. "Nope. I want to repay you for taking care of me while I was sick. So I'm buying."

He started to argue, but you gave him "the look." The I'm done with this conversation look. Luke held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. You buy. Let's head back."

\----

When you got back to your apartments, you went your separate ways. You were both kind of sweaty from running around at the park, so you decided to take showers and then meet back up afterward. Since you were paying you told Luke to come over to yours. "And bring Roxy."

Luke shook his head, "I think you like my dog more than you like me."

You just laughed and waved goodbye as you stepped into your apartment.

You took a quick shower and dressed in some comfy leggings and v-neck tee. You were debating on drying your hair when you heard a knock at the door. You grabbed a hair tie and started a loose braid on your way to the door.

You opened the door and let Luke and Roxy in. Luke was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt that definitely showed off his muscles, hair still slightly wet.

He held up some menus. "I brought some take out menus. Wasn't sure if you had any."

Taking them from him you said, "Oh thanks. Let's see what we have here."

You both looked over the menus and decided what you wanted, then placed the order. 

"They said it will be 30 minutes. Want to find something to watch?" You sat on the couch.

"Sure," Luke said. But he just stood there.

You patted the couch next to you. Before Luke could sit down, Roxy jumped up next to you. You laughed and hugged her. "Oh well. Guess you missed out."

Luke laughed too and sat on the other side of Roxy. "I'm beginning to think Roxy likes you better than me too," he pouted.

You just chuckled and grabbed the tv remote. You decided to try Netflix and flipped through until you saw 'Band of Robbers.' "Have you seen this?" You asked.

"Um, no. I've never even heard of it," Luke said skeptically. 

"Oh we are watching this then. It's kind of stupid but so funny."

You had just gotten to the part with the plastic bags as mask when there was a knock on the door. You paused the movie and grabbed your wallet. You paid and took the pizza into the kitchen, followed my Luke and Roxy. 

Luke saw the bone shaped rawhide you'd bought for Roxy sitting on the counter as he walked into the kitchen. "What's this?"

"Oh. Oh! I bought that for Roxy the other day. I had completely forgotten. I hope that's okay."

"Oh yeah. It's fine. She loves these. That was really nice," he said. He gave the rawhide to Roxy, then he mumbled,"I knew you liked Roxy more."

You laughed and smacked him on his arm. "Oh, stop. I bought you pizza." Oh my what a muscular arm that is. Pushing that thought away, you turned to grab plates and glasses.

After getting food and drinks, you both went back to finish watching the movie. Once the movie was over, Luke said "That one guy looks kind of like a guy I work with. I don't think he would wear those shorts though."

Laughing, you took the plates and glasses and put them in the sink. Luke offered to wash them, but you told him you could do it in the morning.

Neither of you were ready for him to leave so you decided to watch another movie. You were barely to the half way point of the second movie when you started getting sleepy. Luke could tell you were fighting sleep, so he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you toward him. You didn't even realize you'd fallen asleep on him until an hour later when you woke up as the movie was ending.

You woke up cuddled into a warm chest. You were about to snuggle into him some more when you realized exactly where you were. You sat up suddenly, hearing Luke chuckle. You turned to him biting your lip, embarrassed. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry that I literally fell asleep on you. At least tell me I didn't snore or drool!" You wiped at the corners of your mouth just to be sure you didn't. 

Luke just laughed. "It's fine, Y/N. I didn't mind. I'm sure you're still tired from being sick this past week. And we were running around a lot this afternoon. Don't worry about it. But I think I am going to go. You need to rest."

You followed him and Roxy to the door. Before you could lose your nerve, you leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I had a really great time today. And I'm sorry again for falling asleep on you."

Luke smiled. "Thanks again for dinner...and breakfast. I had a lot of fun today, too."

He opened the door to leave and just before closing it he said, "Oh, and Y/N, you didn't snore, but you DO mumble in your sleep."


	5. Part 5: Taking Care of Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes care of Roxy while Luke is away on a case.

Luke was laughing to himself as he closed Y/N's door. The look on her face when he told her she mumbled in her sleep was priceless. He could only make out the word "lips." He had no idea what that meant. 

He and Roxy headed into his apartment and straight to bed. He had really enjoyed the day and hoped for more time together.

Meanwhile, next door you were a little concerned with what you might have mumbled. Surely it couldn't have been too bad if he was joking about it. You decided not to worry about and got ready for bed.

\----

The next morning you were awakened early to the sound of knocking on your door. You quickly got out of bed and rushed to the door, worried something was seriously wrong. 

You opened the door to a sleepy looking Luke. He just stood staring at you for a minute, making you remember you were only wearing a thin tank top and matching sleep shorts. You quickly crossed your arms over your chest. This seemed to knock some sense back into Luke.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry to wake you, but I just got a call. We have another case. Apparently, it's a bad one to get a call this early on a Sunday."

"Really? Already? But you just got home. I guess murderers don't really care what day it is though, do they?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, no they don't. So anyway, I remembered what you said about Roxy. Are you still offering for her to stay with you?"

"Oh! Of course, of course. I'd love to!"

Luke smiled with relief. "Thank you so much. Let me go get some of her stuff. I'll be back in just a minute."

You stood in the doorway of your apartment waiting, thinking how cute Luke was when he was flustered like he was now.

He came back with Roxy and just her water dish. He noticed your confused look and said, "I just brought her water dish because I wasn't sure how exactly you wanted to do this. I thought maybe it might be easier if we left the food in my apartment. Here's the spare key by the way. You're welcome to stay over there if you want to while I'm gone. I did already feed her, but do you want me to get her food and bring it? Uh...I didn't think this through. Maybe you'd rather have everything at your place. I-"

You cut him off by placing your hand on his arm. "Luke, it's fine. I'll figure it out. You just go do what you need to do. Roxy and I will be fine, won't we girl?"

You looked down at Roxy who was wagging her tail. Luke sighed. "Sorry for rambling. I really appreciate this, Y/N. You have my number, so call if you have any problems. The name of the vet I use is on my fridge, but you shouldn't have any problems." Looking down at Roxy, he said, "All right Roxy be a good girl for Y/N."

He looked back at you, then after a moment's hesitation leaned down and kissed your cheek. "Thanks again."

And with that he was gone, before you had a chance to recover. You looked down in bewilderment at Roxy. Roxy tilted her head to the side as if in solidarity. You chuckled and rubbed her head. "How about we head back to bed Roxy?"

Apparently she was all for more relaxing in bed because she followed you to your bedroom. She jumped up on the bed and nestled in next to you.

\-----

You woke a couple of hours later and decided to head back to the park you had went to yesterday. You dressed, grabbed your keys and Luke's. You stopped by Luke's apartment for Roxy's leash which Luke had apparently forgotten in his rush. You also grabbed the frizbee remembering how much fun you'd had throwing it for Roxy.

When you go to the park, you let Roxy off her leash and threw the frizbee. You decided to try to snap a photo of her catching the frizbee. It took a few tries but you finally got the perfect shot. You sent the pic to Luke with:

**Roxy and I are having fun at the park, but we miss you.**

**That's my girl. Doesn't look like she misses me too much.**

You made a quick decision and got Roxy to come sit next to you, then got down on your knees and wrapped your arms around her. You made a sad face and took a selfie. Right as you snapped the shot Roxy licked the side of your face. You burst out laughing and decided to take one more sad face pic just in case you were laughing in the first one. You pulled up the photos and sure enough you had gotten yourself laughing in the first. You decided to send both to Luke.

**So I tried to show how sad we both are, but I guess Roxy was concerned with my sad face and she licked me.**

** I would be upset that you both seem happy, but it's so funny I can't be mad.**

**Well we do miss you and hope you're back soon.**

**It doesn't look like I will be back in the next couple of days. I gotta go. They're calling me. Talk to you later.**

**Bye. Be careful.**

**Always.**

You sighed. "Well Roxy. Looks like it's just us girls for a few days." She looked at you then went to lick your face again. You dodged her and laughed. "No offence Rox, but your breath stinks. Come on. Let's go for a walk."

You clipped her leash back on and headed for one of the trails.

\----

You and Luke continued to text whenever he had a free moment during the case. He asked about Roxy. You asked if he was getting any sleep. You talked about your favorite foods, and he said when he got back from this case, the two of you would get something from his favorite Chinese restaurant.

**I'm holding you to that. IF you ever come home.**

**I'll be back eventually. Probably in a couple of more days.**

**Boo!**

**Very cute. I promise. And hopefully this time I'll have more than one day at home.**

**I hope so too.**

He texted that he had to go again, so you told him bye.

\----

It was Friday, and Luke still wasn't home. He said it would probably be the next day, so you decided to go over to his apartment and do some straightening up. 

You and Roxy had mostly stayed at your apartment, but you knew how a room could get dusty fairly quickly. You pulled up your playlist and put it on random, turning the volume up.

You were sweeping the kitchen, dancing around with the broom to 'Blown' by DNCE when you turned and saw Luke standing there with a huge smile on his face, trying not to laugh. "I didn't know you were a fan of DNCE."

Mortified, you just stood there minute. Once you recovered from the embarrassment, you sassed, "And I'm surprised you know who that is."

You stopped the music, then skipped/ran over to Luke and threw your arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow!"

He caught you and wrapped his arms around you. "I thought I'd surprise you." He let go and held up the bags in his hands. "I brought Chinese."

You hugged him again, then followed him into the kitchen. He set the bags on the table, while you got plates and glasses. You turned and caught Luke looking at you. Thinking it was because you were just making yourself at home, you said, "Sorry. I just sorta took over."

Luke shook his head and smiled. "No. It's fine. I don't mind at all. And thanks for cleaning. You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, that was nothing. I didn't do much. Your place is pretty clean. I just dusted and swept. I'm still kind of embarrassed you caught me dancing...if you can call it that."

"Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was cute."

You blushed and bit your lip. Chuckling you said, "Thanks...I guess."

You busied yourself with pouring water in the glasses while Luke got the food out of the bags. You both then sat at the table and dug into the food.

Later, after having stuffed your face, you said, "You were right. That was the best Chinese food I've ever had. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid I might have oversold how good it was, and you would be disappointed."

"Not at all." You paused, then added. "I know you're probably tired, but do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Luke nodded and you both sat on the couch. You were only about twenty minutes in when you noticed Luke's eyes we're drooping. You nudged him and said, "Hey, I know you're tired. Why don't you go on to bed? I'll lock up on my way out."

Luke smiled sleepily but didn't move. You laughed and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. It just hit me all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about it, Luke. We'll talk tomorrow." You went to hug him and as you let go he kissed your cheek. You giggled because it caught you off guard. Then you pushed him toward his bedroom. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

You waited to make sure he made it to his bedroom, then let yourself out locking the door behind you.

\----

Luke fell into bed, but didn't immediately go to sleep. He thought back to his greeting when he got home. He had heard the music coming from his apartment when he opened the door. When he walked in and saw you dancing around his kitchen, he was stunned. You were wearing cut off shorts and a tee, and he couldn't help but notice your gorgeous legs and how good your butt looked in those shorts. When you turned and saw him, he thought you'd realized he was checking you out. Thankfully, for him, you were just embarrassed at him catching you dancing. 

Luke remembered you bouncing over to him and hugging him. He really enjoyed the feel of you in his arms. You smelled really good, like the beach. You must have been wearing something coconut scented. Yes! That was the smell. And that was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Part 6: Breakfast & Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends another day with Luke.

Luke awoke the next morning to Roxy nudging his hand. He got up and dressed in running shorts and tank top. He clipped Roxy's leash on and they headed to the park for a run.

While he was running he remembered that the gang had wanted to go out tonight since they'd had back to back cases. He had forgotten all about it last night when he got home. He had decided he would see if Y/N wanted to join him. When Penelope had suggested going out, she had insisted "Hey Newbie, why dont you bring your neighbor you're so smitten with?" He believed those were her exact words.

He chuckled to himself thinking about it. Penelope always gave him a hard time, calling him newbie, but she really was a softy. And when they heard her suggestion, everyone else jumped on the bandwagon telling him he should definitely invite his neighbor.

Luke finished his run and started back to his apartment. He decided to take a shower before going to see Y/N. He gave Roxy some food and headed to the bathroom. 

After his shower, he dressed and grabbed his phone. He smiled when he saw a text from Y/N.

**Hey sleepy head. I have breakfast and more importantly coffee when you wake up.**

**I've been up Miss Know-it-all. I went for a run, but if I'm still invited...**

**Get over here.** Then seconds later.

**And bring Roxy.**

Luke laughed and said, "Roxy, want to go see your new favorite person?" Roxy responded by running to the door. Luke shook his head and opened the door. Roxy went straight to Y/N's door and stood waiting for him. Luke was about to knock when you opened the door.

You grinned and said, "About time you two got here. Hey Roxy. Was Luke keeping you from me? Huh, girl?" You bent over and started hugging and petting Roxy.

"Are you trying to steal my dog from me, Y/N?"

You blinked innocently. "Of course not. Really Luke Alvez? How dare you accuse me of such things." You couldn't even keep a straight face the entire time and burst out laughing. "Come on in. I'm sure you're hungry if you went for a run."

Luke and Roxy came in and followed you to the kitchen. Luke couldn't believe all of the food on the table. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, muffins, fresh bananas and berries. Luke looked at you, mouth agape. "Wha..."

"I kind of went overboard, didn't I? I didn't know what kind of breakfast food you liked, and I love to cook. I don't get to cook a lot since it's just me. Oh my god. Stop staring at me like I have a horn growing out of my forehead," you said barely taking a breath.

"Sorry. I just...thank you. This is really nice of you." You smiled at each other, and then you gestured for him to sit. You had already set sugar and milk for him and creamer for you on the table for the coffee. You poured coffee in two mugs then sat at the table.

You passed the food between the two of you, Roxy keeping a close eye in case anything hit the floor. You ate in silence for a few minutes, then Luke said, "So, um, since we had back to back cases, everyone has decided to go out tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Everyone?"

"The gang. My coworkers. Uh, we go out sometimes to get a drink, do some dancing, just blow off steam, especially after a tough case. They would like to meet you."

That made you a little nervous, but it sounded fun. "It sounds like fun. I'm in. And I have the perfect dress to wear too. I haven't had a chance to wear it."

Luke smiled at your enthusiasm. He was suddenly very much looking forward to tonight. 

After you'd finished breakfast, Luke helped you clean up. He insisted since you had cooked. Roxy was still watching closely for food to drop on the floor, so you slipped her a piece of bacon. You thought you slipped it to her anyway, but Luke had seen.

"Are you bribing my dog now, Y/N? Really?" 

You laughed at him and grabbed another piece of bacon. "I will feed you bacon too, if it bothers you that much." You then proceeded to chase him around your kitchen. There wasn't much of a chase considering the small size of your kitchen. He ran toward your living room and you followed. What you didn't expect was him to be waiting and grab you around the waist. You squealed and lost your balance, falling to the floor and taking Luke with you. 

As you both fell, Luke rolled to the side so as not to squish you. You both landed on your sides laughing, facing each other. Luke, seeing the strip of bacon in your hand, leaned forward and took a bite. How you found taking a bite of bacon sexy, you don't know. But it definitely was. Probably because it drew your eyes to his mouth. A mouth you had dreams about.

Luke caught you staring and started to lean forward again. Right before his lips could meet yours, you both felt a hot breath on your faces. The next thing you knew, Roxy had licked your nose and then Luke's. 

The moment broken, you both laughed, then Luke got up and helped you up. You headed back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up, a little disappointed that Roxy had interrupted. 

As you finished cleaning up, the two of you discussed how to spend your time until that evening. It was only mid morning so you had pretty much the whole day. 

Somehow the discussion of what to do turned into the two of you just throwing things out there and vetoing each other. Until you said something about bowling. It had been a while since either of you played, so you googled and found a bowling alley not too far away.

As you were choosing your bowling balls, you warned Luke that while you loved bowling, you were absolutely horrible at it. A few minutes later, you proved it when you went to throw the ball, and it hit the lane hard then slowly rolled toward the pins, but then curved to the right hitting only the three pins at the back. You turned to see Luke doubled over laughing at you. You stood, hands on hips, trying to look mad, but you burst out laughing too. 

"Wow! You weren't kidding. You are bad at this," he said, still laughing.

You stuck your tongue out, then grabbed your ball. "I'm just warming up."

You walked up to the lane and threw the ball again. This time you threw a little better. Well at least it didn't sound like you had knocked a hole in the lane, but it still curved, this time to the left taking out the three pins on the opposite side.

You shook your head, and turned to Luke. "All right, let's see what you can do, mr. FBI man."

Of course, he bowled a strike. Of course. You stuck your tongue out at him again. He was really bringing out your inner child since you could get kind of competitive.

Your game did actually improve as you played, even getting a couple of strikes. But of course, Luke still won. Both times! Yes, you decided you wanted a rematch, so you bowled a second game. You did better the second game, but he still won.

After bowling, you grabbed a bite to eat at a local Greek place. It was a nice area with several shops, so after eating, the two of you decided to walk around for a while. 

As you were walking, your hands bumped into each other. Luke grabbed your hand, entwining his fingers with yours. He looked at you and smiled, squeezing your hand. 

Oh boy were you in trouble. You could tell you were definitely falling for him.

\-----

Back at your apartment, you were starting to get ready for the evening. After your walk, you'd returned to your apartment building, and you'd told Luke you wanted to do some things around your apartment that you'd put off before going out tonight. In reality, you were super nervous and just felt the need to chill for a while alone. As much as you loved Luke's company, you just needed a little time alone to assess all of your feelings. You'd been attracted to him from the moment you saw him, but after getting to know him you felt like it might could be a long term thing.

Meanwhile, Luke was in his own apartment chatting with Roxy. He did that sometimes, used her as a soundboard even though she didn't talk back. 

"Roxy, what do you think of Y/N? I think I could really fall for her." At your name, Roxy ears pricked up, making Luke laugh. 

"Yeah, you like her too, don't you girl? Then why did you interrupt us? I mean seriously, we are going to have to talk about this. No more interrupting possible kisses, all right?" Roxy wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"Okay, Rox. Help me out. Blue or black shirt?"


	7. Part 7: Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes out with Luke and meets the BAU team. They dance and things get a little heated.

The time had come. You heard a knock and went to open the door to let Luke in while you finished up getting ready. Oh my! He looked really good. I mean he looked good everyday but he looked especially yummy tonight. He was wearing dark wash jeans that were just the right fit (you couldn't wait to check out his bum) and a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, which was one of your favorite looks on a guy. 

You realized you had just been staring so you choked out a hi then told him you'd be ready in a second. Luke just nodded.

As you walked back toward your bedroom, Luke was trying to recover. You looked absolutely stunning wearing a burgundy v-neck halter dress fitted at the waist then flaring into an A-line skirt that ended a couple of inches above your knee. You'd paired it with t-strap heels in black, wearing your hair up in stylish, messy bun with a few wisps of hair framing your face.

You returned, having finished up your makeup and grabbing a small clutch for your phone, ID, cash, and keys. Luke was still standing in the doorway where you'd left him, staring at you with his mouth hanging open. You walked up to him and used a finger to push his chin up closing his mouth. "You're going to catch flies, Agent Alvez," you said with a laugh. 

Luke surprised you by placing a kiss just at the corner of your mouth. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Y/N. Just beautiful."

You blushed and said, "You're looking pretty fine yourself, Luke."

His brain finally seemed to catch up and he asked, "Wait, did you just call me Agent Alvez?"

You were hoping he hadn't noticed that. It was just a spur of the moment thing. "Um, yeah, I guess I kinda did," you replied, a little embarrassed. 

"I kind of liked it."

You had been looking down, and jerked your head up to see a very mischievous grin on his face. You shook your head at him, pushing him out the door. He grabbed your hand on the way out of the building, holding it all the way to his truck.

\-----

You arrived at the bar, and was about to ask if Luke saw his friends when you saw a cute blonde in a colorful dress waving her arms. You pointed and asked if that was one of his friends. He gave a short laugh, then headed toward the blonde. You made a mental note to ask what that was about. For now, you followed him noticing the others gathered with the blonde woman. You also took a moment to check out his bum in those jeans. Yep, looking just as good as you had thought it would.

You arrived at the table, and the blonde greeted Luke with, "Hey, newbie. We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Newbie?" You asked Luke. He just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and said he'd explain later. You guessed that's what that little laugh earlier was about.

Luke then made introductions. There was no way you were going to remember all of those names. But you nodded and said hi to everyone. Someone had already ordered shots so everyone took one. All of the ladies decided to hit the dance floor and dragged you along. You glanced at Luke, but he just waved you on your way.

You had a great time dancing with all of the ladies. You had been dancing for a while so you all decided to go back to the tables to check in with the guys and rest for a while. You had a chance to talk to some of them for a while, which helped you learn their names. You were fascinated with the tall, slender guy, Spencer. He could just start rambling facts about any topic, and you noticed you and Luke were the only ones hanging on his every word. You guessed he did that a lot. Rossi and Tara talked with each other about classic cars. Walker, who was actually newer to the team than Luke, mostly just talked to Emily, who was apparently also everyone else's boss. Penelope, the blonde who had waved you over, continued to rib Luke, but he seemed to give back as much as he got. It was kind of funny, and you were definitely pulling more info from him later. JJ was such a sweetheart and showed you photos of her kids. You could tell she was a proud mom. 

You had been sitting at the table for a while and really wanted to dance with Luke, so finally leaned over and asked him to dance with you. He nodded, and you led him through the throng of dancers. As you hit the dance floor, 'Marvin Gaye' by Charlie Puth started playing.

You put your arms around Luke's neck while he placed his at your waist, and you swayed to the music.

"Woah, there's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you"

Luke grip your waist and pulled you closer. 

"You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"

You leaned closer, nuzzling his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist. There was no space between you, your bodies pressed together as you swayed together, completely oblivious to everyone else.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Just like they say it in a song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Ooh"

The song ended, and another began. The two of you continued to sway, not really paying attention to the music playing. Luke put his mouth to your ear. "Ready to leave?"

A chill shot down your spine at the feel of his lips on your ear. All you could do was nod.

You walked back to the table to say your goodbyes. Apparently, they had noticed the two of you on the dance floor because several of them had raised eyebrows and smirks on their faces. No one said anything other than goodbye making you sigh in relief. You grabbed your bag, then linked hands with Luke.

\----

The ride back to your apartment complex was filled with sexual tension. You were still holding hands, Luke rubbing circles on the top of your hand with his thumb. You didn't know exactly how this night would end, but you knew you and Luke would definitely be more than neighbors or friends.

Luke walked you to your door. You unlocked it, and making a quick decision, pulled Luke into your apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him, reaching for you. He pulled you to him, and placed a light kiss on your lips. That was all the encouragement you needed. 

You deepened the kiss, pulling him towards your couch. His lips were just as amazing as you'd imagined they'd be, soft and plump. You fell back onto the sofa, pulling Luke on top of you. 

You continued kissing, then Luke dropped his head down, kissing and nibbling your ear and neck. You pushed your fingers through his hair, which was so soft, and pulled his mouth back to yours.

Luke began to run his hands down your body, stopping to squeeze your hips, then continuing down your legs. He found the hem of your dress, slipping a hand underneath and caressing your thigh. 

You had moved your hands from his hair down toward his back, lightly scratching his neck with your nails causing him to moan. His hand continued to travel up your thigh. When he reached the top of your thigh, his hand moved to the back of your thigh and slipped higher, squeezing. You groaned, sliding your hands down his back and pulling him closer to you. 

In your mind you were thinking you should slow down, but everything felt so good. His hands felt wonderful, caressing your body and making it very difficult to have a coherent thought. And did you mention those luscious lips of his? 

You both finally had to come up for air. You both lay there, breathing hard. Luke must have sensed that you were hesitant about continuing because he sat up, pulling you with him. He sat in the corner of the sofa, pulling you to him so that your head rested on his chest. You sat in silence for a moment, him rubbing your shoulder while you cuddle up next to him. 

Finally he said, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to rush you."

"Oh god. Luke, no. You didn't rush me. I...I was enjoying the moment, but I...I guess in the end I do want to take it slow. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks, and I don't want to screw things up by rushing this. Does that sound stupid?" You asked, looking up at him.

Luke smiled and pushed a stray hair out of your face, "Of course it isn't stupid. I actually feel the same way. I care a lot about you, and I definitely want to see where it goes. We can go as slow or fast as you want."

You laughed, and he realized how the last thing he said sounded and laughed too. You raised up and kissed his cheek, saying, "I care about you too, Luke."


	8. Part 8: A Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes reader to the park for a picnic. Cuteness ensues.

You awoke very late the next morning with a huge, and probably, goofy smile on your face. You and Luke had stayed up half the night, mostly talking but sometimes stealing kisses from each other. 

He told you the whole deal with Penelope. Apparently a really good friend had left the FBI, and she felt Luke was trying to take his place which he, of course, wasn't. He just wanted to become part of the team. He told you about Emily profiling him when she first came back to the team, and how amused JJ and Spencer were as they tried to warn her he was standing right behind her. 

You cuddled and talked until you were both falling asleep, and Luke decided to go back to his own apartment. You told him to give Roxy a big hug and kiss from you, to which he rolled his eyes.

You rolled over and grabbed your phone off the nightstand. You had planned to text Luke, but he'd beaten you to it.

**Good morning, gorgeous. Let me know when you're awake. I have a surprise for you.**

You smiled at his message. You were falling hard for this man. But then who wouldn't when he sent messages like this?

**Good morning yourself, handsome. I'm awake. What's my surprise?**

**Are you actual out of bed and dressed?**

**No, and that is NOT what your text said, mister!**

**Text me back when you're dressed.**

**Argh!**

**Oh and wear something comfortable and shoes for walking.**

You stared at your phone wondering what in the world he had planned. You jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, dressed and dried your hair. That was probably the fastest you'd ever gotten ready. You grabbed your phone and texted Luke.

**All right Agent Sneaky. I'm ready. Shall I come to you?**

**Nope. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be over.**

You sighed impatiently wondering what Luke was up to. You wanted to know right now! You really weren't known for your patience.

A few minutes had passed when you heard a knock. You opened it to find a grinning Luke with an obviously excited Roxy, as she was wagging her tail so much her body shook.

You launched yourself at Luke, hugging him then planting a kiss on his lips. Before he could react, you let go and dropped down to the floor to give Roxy a hug. You moved your head just in time to avoid a tongue across your face.

Luke offered you a hand and pulled you up saying, "I could handle a greeting like that everyday."

You grinned and responded, "Well Mr. Mystery Man. If you don't tell me what the surprise is, you might not get a greeting like that again."

"Patience," he said laughing when you rolled your eyes at him. "I'll tell you when we get to the truck. Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my keys and bag." You stepped back into your apartment, grabbed your stuff, then pulled the door shut, locking it.

You all piled into his truck, Roxy in the back, and a large picnic basket between you and Luke in the front seat. You went to open the lid, but Luke quickly pushed it back down. 

"Uh, uh, Y/N. No peeking."

You huffed and crossed your arms. "Well, obviously we are having a picnic. I mean, the basket is right there." You gestured emphatically at it.

Luke made a face and shook his head at your childish antics. "You'll find out soon enough. You wouldn't have seen the basket, but I was afraid if I put it in the back seat with Roxy she would get into it."

You glanced back at Roxy who you could swear looked offended. You reached back to pet her. "Don't listen to him Roxy, girl. I'm sure you would have behaved yourself."

Luke chuckled and started the vehicle. You wondered why he was driving, figuring you were going to the nearby park, but he turned in the opposite direction of the park you'd been to before.

You finally arrived at the park which had a small lake in the center. Luke handed you the leash and asked you to get Roxy while he grabbed the basket.

The two of you met at the back of the truck, and Luke linked hands with you. You walked toward the water, then took the trail to the opposite side where there were less people, Roxy making a few friends along the way.

Once you got to the other side, Luke walked a little further from the water toward the trees. He set the basket down, then opened it pulling out a large blanket. He spread it on the ground, put the basket on top, then sat down crooking his finger in a "come here" gesture. You walked over with Roxy. 

Luke offered his hand, pulling you down beside him once you grasped it. He patted the blanket on his other side, and Roxy settled next to him while he unclasped her leash. She was well behaved so Luke wasn't worried about her chasing off after wildlife.

Luke finally opened the basket and started pulling out all the goodies he'd brought. He'd packed sandwiches, pasta salad, fresh fruit, and a small cheesecake. Oh, he remembered you saying you loved cheesecake. This man was a keeper!

You both ate in silence, taking in the beauty that surrounded you. There were children playing with their dog on the other side of the lake. Geese were swimming around in the lake, occasionally honking loudly. There was a slight breeze, but the sun was warm. 

Once you'd both gotten your fill of food, Luke lay back on the blanket with one arm propped behind his head. He pulled you down to lay next him. You snuggled into his chest while he rubbed your back. It felt so right just laying there, listening to the wind and the birds. 

Apparently it felt so good, you both fell asleep. You woke to fat drops of rain on your face. The sun had disappeared turning the sky dark. You and Luke quickly jumped up, throwing everything back in the basket. You grabbed Roxy, clipping on her leash while Luke grabbed the basket. You made a dash back around the lake and to the vehicle, the rain really starting to poor just as you got to the parking lot.

You got Roxy into thee back seat, then jumped into the front. You turned to look at him bursting out laughing. His hair was matted to his head, water dripping off his chin.

"You know, you don't look much different right now," he said laughing and gently pulling on a wet strand of your hair. You didn't even want to see what you looked like at the moment. And suddenly you didn't care as Luke moved his hand from your hair to caress your cheek. You tilted your head, resting your cheek in his palm.

You stayed that way a moment, until you started shivering. Luke started the truck and turned the heat on. "Sorry. I guess in should have checked the weather before deciding on a picnic."

"It's okay. We probably would have been fine if we hadn't fallen asleep," you said shaking your head, smiling.

"All right. Let's get home so we can change out of these wet clothes."

It was still raining when you got home, so you all made a run for the building. You all went into Luke's apartment. He went into his bathroom to grab towels while you held Roxy in the doorway to keep her from getting water all over the apartment. He brought back several towels, handing you one and throwing the rest on the floor except one which he used to start drying Roxy. 

You dried off as well as you could in wet clothes, then worked on your hair which was still dripping. Luke finished up with Roxy, then started drying off himself.

"Let's go get you some dry clothes," he said, turning toward his bedroom.

"Luke, I live next door. I can just go over there and get something."

"But what if I don't won't you to leave yet?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

You threw your hands up and said, "Fine. Let's go."

He grabbed some sweatpants and t-shirt, handing them to you and pointing you toward his bathroom.

You looked in the mirror, and it was just as bad as you thought. Hair matted to your head, face slightly red from falling asleep in the sun earlier. You quickly pulled off your wet clothes, toweled off, then put on Luke's clothes. They smelled just like him, and you wanted to just stand there and be engulfed by his scent for a moment.

You had pulled the neck of the tee up to your nose, breathing in when there was a loud knock at the door making you jump.

"Y...yes?" You shakily replied.

"You okay in there?" Luke asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes. I'll be right out," you said, then under your breath you added, "as soon as my heart stops racing." You felt like you'd been caught, but he couldn't see you through the door. You laughed at your silliness, then opened the door.

Luke was dressed similarly to you. But whereas you felt you looked like a drowned rat, he looked good, so very good.

"I thought we could just cuddle on the sofa, watch some tv, maybe a movie."

"That sounds really good."

You followed Luke back into his living room where he grabbed the remote, then sat in the corner of the sofa. You curled up next to him, snuggling up close. He wrapped his arm around you, and that's how you spent the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Part 9: Spending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm. She is scared and goes to Luke's. She spends the night and the next morning thereis some playfulness.

You'd spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Luke, not leaving until nearly nine o'clock. Even with the nap at the park and spending the afternoon being lazy, you were tired and went straight to bed.

You were abruptly awakened to a loud boom causing you to sit straight up in bed. The clock read 1:00 am. Ugh! You'd probably never get back to sleep. You had hated thunderstorms your whole life. No rational reason, just the loud booming of the thunder followed by the crack of lightening. It was just so disturbing to you.

Throwing back the covers, you got out of bed and went to the kitchen thinking you would make some Chamomile tea to help calm your nerves. Just as you flicked the light switch there was another loud boom, a crack of lightening, and you were left in the dark.

Irrational or not, you didn't want to be alone right now. You hoped Luke would forgive you for waking him. You knew he had to be at work later this morning. You debated about it until the next loud boom which made your decision final.

You grabbed your keys and headed next door. You hesitated just another minute then timidly knocked on Luke's door. You didn't hear any sound inside, so you knocked louder. You could hear Roxy's nails as she came near, sniffing loudly at the bottom of the door. Soon after you heard footsteps nearing the door and the lock clicked.

Luke opened the door, eyes blinking rapidly and filled with worry when he saw you standing there. "Y/N, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice as his eyes swept your body trying to see if you were hurt.

 

"I'm fine, Luke...Really," you added when you saw his look of disbelief. Then you began to ramble, at rapid fire speed. "I...it's...I feel stupid. The storm scared me. I've never been a fan of them and... I just don't want to be alone right now. And I'm sorry I woke you up. And I-"

Luke cut you off by pulling you into his apartment and wrapping his arm around your waist. He didn't say a word just led you into his bedroom. He lay on the bed, scooting over to make room for you, then pulling you down next to him. You lay down wiggling into position, pressing your back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"Better?" He whispered into your ear.

You nodded and said, "Thank you, Luke."

You felt Roxy jump on the bed and settle down near your feet. That's the last thing you remembered before drifting off to sleep, feeling completely safe in Luke's arms.

\-----

The next morning, you woke up while Luke was getting ready for work. You opened your eyes to a shirtless Luke which was something you could definitely get used to. His back was turned toward you, but he must have sensed you were awake because he turned catching you staring, and possibly drooling because he looked really good in only his jeans.

He smirked, then said, "Good morning, beautiful. Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to let you sleep."

"I am so sorry I woke you up so early this morning," you said sitting up in bed. You continued, "but I felt really safe. I hope you were..." You stopped talking as you noticed he wasn't paying attention. Well he wasn't paying attention to your words. His eyes we're focused a little south of your face. Glancing down you saw why. It was a bit chilly in the room, and your nipples had hardened under your thin tank top.

"Luke!" You exclaimed, picking up one of the pillows from the bed and throwing it at him. Your aim sucked, and it bounced off his chest and fell to the floor, instead of smacking him in the face the way you wanted it to.

He chuckled, picking up the pillow and throwing it back on the bed. He walked to the side of the bed and leaned over you saying, "You know I saw you checking me out when you woke up, Y/N. I was just returning the favor."

You rolled your eyes at him, wrapping your hand around the back of his neck and pulling his face towards yours. Just as he was about to kiss you, you grabbed the pillow he'd thrown on the bed and smacked him in the side of the head with it.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that, Y/N," he said with a growl. He then proceeded to tickle your sides until you could barely breath from laughing so hard. You kept trying to get the pillow to hit him, but he would get to it first and throw it farther away. You finally called a truce when you felt like your lungs were going to explode. Luke pulled back slightly leaving you the opportunity to smack him in the face with the pillow one more time.

"Very sneaky," He said, narrowing his eyes and reaching to tickle you again, but you distracted him by pulling his head down and pressing your lips to his. He responded eagerly, and you moved your hands from his neck down his back, urging him closer. You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth, gently biting it and earning a groan from Luke. You felt his tongue flick against your top lip, and you opened your mouth to him, tongues swirling around each other. He sucked on your tongue making you moan and arch your back, pressing your breasts against his chest. He wound his hands in your hair pulling your head back for access to your throat. He licked and nibbled your neck moving up to your ear and gently sucking on the lobe. Your breath caught, and you moaned and pressed your hips up into his. 

Luke's hands slipped from your hair, caressing your neck and moving lower. He paused looking at you for permission to continue. You moved your hands to his chest, pushing and maneuvering him onto his back. You settled on top of him, bending down and kissing him again. His hands gripping your thighs as you ground your hips down onto him feeling what you were doing to him. His hands moved up skimming your hips and pausing a moment at the hem of your top before tugging it up. You broke the kiss, sitting up. You were about to pull your top off when you both heard his phone ding with a message.

You both groaned at the interruption. You rolled off of him as he got up to check his phone. Sighing in fruatration, he said, "It's just Spencer saying he needs a ride to work."

He looked at you and almost texted back that he couldn't and that he'd be late. You were a vision, biting your lip and your hair a mess, tumbling around your shoulders. Luke walked back over to the bed as you rose onto your knees. He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

"I'm really, really sorry for the interruption, but I guess I need to go," he said. You could hear the regret in his voice.

"It's okay, Luke. I understand. I shouldn't have started anything. I knew you needed to go to work," you said, head down as you felt embarrassed at your actions. 

"Hey," he said softly, tilting your head up. "Don't be sorry for what just happened. I was very much into it. So much so that I am seriously considering telling Reid no and that I'll be late."

He chuckled making you grin. "You shouldn't do that. Go to work. We can always finish what we started later, right?" You said with a wink.

"Oh, definitely, Y/N. Definitely." 

He kissed you once more then moved to finish getting dressed. He left with the promise of dinner and picking up where you'd just left off.

\-----

Reid started talking as soon as he got into the truck. "Hey, Luke. Thanks for the ride. Sorry for asking last minute. Um, are you okay?" He asked as he noticed that Luke was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Luke looked at Reid deciding to just be blunt. "You kind of interrupted something with your text," he grumbled.

"Interrupted something? Interrupted wha...oooohh." Reid grimaced. "Sorry. How was I to know though?"

Luke clapped Reid on the shoulder, "It's fine, man. You couldn't know. It was just frustrating that's all. And I..." He trailed off.

"You really like her don't you?" Reid asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I really, really do. I...I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I just want to spend all of my time with her. I think about her when we aren't together. And I think she feels the same way."

"That's great. I'm happy for you, Luke."

Luke smiled, thinking about Y/N. He couldn't wait to get through the work day and back to you.


	10. Part 10: That's One Way to Greet Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has lunch with Luke, then later when he comes home from work, they pick up where they left off that morning.

After Luke left for work, you gave Roxy a hug and went back to your apartment. You body was still buzzing from the morning's activities. You couldn't wait to see Luke tonight.

You showered then decided to get some work done, but your mind kept drifting to this morning. Not just what happened a few hours ago but also when you showed up at Luke's apartment in the middle of the night. He was so sweet and caring, and you really did feel safe in his arms. Even as the storm raged on, you were able to fall asleep as he held you.

Shaking your head, you got back to work. You'd been working a few hours when you had an idea pop in your head. You looked at the clock and decided you had plenty of time to follow through with the plan.

\-----

Once he and Reid arrived at work, Luke went straight to his desk to start on all the paperwork he had. He was still feeling a little grouchy. So grouchy, in fact, that he actually snapped at Garcia when she made a snarky newbie comment. Of course he felt horrible as soon as he did and apologized immediately. 

He then left the bullpen heading to the break room to get a moment away from everyone.

Emily happened to be in the vicinity when Luke snapped at Penelope and said, "That's not like Alvez at all. Reid, you two came in together this morning, didn't you? Do you know what's wrong?"

JJ and Tara were at their desk, and also looked at Reid.

He looked a bit sheepish, then said, "Apparently when I texted Luke for a ride to work this morning, I...interrupted something." He said the last bit as he raised an eyebrow to convey exactly what it was he'd interrupted. 

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing, and started toward her office so she wouldn't be there when Luke came back to his desk.

A few minutes later Luke came back to his desk, cup of coffee in hand and sat down. He'd been trying to get back to his paperwork when he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

He looked up and snapped, "What?" He then looked over at Reid and knew by the expression on his face. "You told them, didn't you?" he asked with a huff.

"Well, you weren't being yourself. They knew something was up...um, going on," Reid replied.

This caused JJ and then Tara and even Garcia to burst out laughing at the wording Reid had used. Luke just sat there letting them have their fun, and even started chuckling to himself about the whole situation.

They finally all settled down, Garcia heading back to her office, and the rest of them getting back to work.

A few hours later, Luke received a call from the front desk downstairs. "There is a Y/F/N Y/L/N here to see you."

"Oh, send her on up," he said, hanging up, huge grin on his face.

Reid noticed and said, "I think that's the first time you've smiled today. Is your visitor who I think it is?"

Luke just nodded his head still smiling like an idiot. He got up and walked to the elevators so he could meet you.

\----

You were really nervous about going to Luke's work, but you were excited about surprising him for lunch. You hoped it wouldn't be a problem. FBI agents have to eat lunch too, right?

When the elevator doors opened, you felt your stomach do a little flip at the sight of Luke waiting with a look of joy and excitement, that beautiful smile of his spread across his face. You couldn't contain your excitement and practically skipped out of the elevator.

Luke engulfed you in a hug, even knowing his nosey co-workers we're probably looking through the window at the two of you. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, then asked still grinning, "Why are you here? Obviously I'm happy you are here, but..." he trailed off as you held up the bag you'd brought with you.

"Well, I was trying to work, but someone," she paused to look at him pointedly, then continued, "kept dominating all my thoughts. So I figured why not bring you lunch? And here I am. I hope you don't mind burgers and fries. I found a place not far from here that seemed to have good reviews on Yelp."

"Burgers and fries sound great. Um, do you want to say hi to the group, before we go eat?" he asked, glancing over toward the bullpen. Sure enough his co-workers quickly tried to look like they were busy working.

"Well considering they seemed very interested in us just a minute ago, I should probably say something," you said with a laugh.

Inside the bullpen, you said hello to Reid, Tara, JJ, and Walker. Everyone else appeared to be in their offices.

"I hope y'all don't mind me taking Luke for a while for lunch," you said, noticing JJ nudging Reid as you spoke. You glanced at Luke, who was shooting them a look that said stop or you will pay later. 

He noticed you looking at him and said, "They'll be fine. Do you want to stay here or go find somewhere outside? I think they were all about to go out for lunch, weren't you?" he finished, his eyes driving daggers at Reid and JJ.

"Um, uh, yeah. We were just talking about going out. Right, uh, JJ?" Reid stumbled over his words. Walker looked as confused as you felt, but Tara looked like she was barely holding in a laugh.

"Yeah, Spence. We were. Um, Tara, Walker, you wanna come with us?" JJ asked, rolling her lips in to keep from cracking up. 

"Sure," Tara responded, grabbing a confused Walker by the arm and pulling him with her.

As he was dragged by you and Luke, Walker said, "It was good to see you again, Y/N."

And with that, the four of them were out the door. You watched them leave, then turned to Luke.

"What was that all about?" you asked in an exasperated voice. 

Luke took your hand, leading you to the breakroom. "I'll explain while we eat."

\--------

You'd enjoyed having lunch with Luke after getting over the embarrassment of his co-workers knowing what you'd been up to that morning. You'd stolen a few kisses before hopping on the elevator. As the doors closed you saw the longing look on Luke's face and couldn't wait for that evening.

You spent the rest of the afternoon working, able to concentrate a little better after spending lunch with Luke. Luke had told you to expect him around 6 o'clock, so a couple of hours prior you decided to prepare for the evening. You planned to soak in the bath for a while and wanted to give yourself plenty of time to do all the girly things you felt you needed to do before Luke arrived.

After your bath you felt relaxed. You had been on edge most of the day. You felt giddy thinking of your time with Luke but also nervous thinking about the next step in your relationship. 

You decided to tidy up around your apartment, especially the bedroom, before Luke arrived. You had moved into the living room, straightening everything on your coffee table, when you heard a knock at the door.

You practically ran to the door and threw it open. Luke was standing there with a pizza box and started talking as soon as you opened the door.

"I just got a pizza. I hope that's okay. I know we didn't have the healthiest lunch, but this just seemed like--"

You cut him of with a kiss, dragging him into your apartment. You took the pizza box from him, only breaking the kiss long enough to place the box on the coffee table. Your tongues battled each other until Luke pulled away trailing his lips across your jaw to your ear. He caught your lobe between his lips sucking. Apparently he remembered how much you seemed to enjoy that this morning.

You rewarded him with a loud moan, pressing closer to him. His hands squeezed your waist, and he pressed his hips into yours while his lips traveled down your neck, stopping at the hollow spot at the base. He licked then sucked on the spot making you whimper and buck against him. 

You pushed Luke until the backs of his knees hit the sofa, then lightly shoved him down to sit on the sofa. He pulled you onto his lap, your legs straddling his. He continued his assault on your neck while his hands rubbed up and down your thighs. You slid your hands in his hair tugging gently. He groaned and skimmed his hands up your thighs and over your hips to the hem of your shirt. You pulled apart long enough to pull your top over your head.

Luke moaned as he realized you weren't wearing a bra. He sucked one of your nipples into his mouth making you gasp and grind your hips against him. He took your other nipple between two fingers tugging gently as he nipped at the one in his mouth. You whimpered and wanting more skin contact, reached down to tug his shirt off.

You pressed your breasts to his chest as you leaned in to kiss him again. Luke wrapped his arms around you, his hands pressing into your bare back pulling you closer still. You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth giving it a little nibble. Luke's hands moved down, squeezing your ass. He lifted you off his lap, turning you and laying you on the couch.

He hovered over you, a knee pressed to your center. He made his way down kissing, sucking, and nipping until he reached the top of your shorts. He licked a spot right at the band, then tugged them and your panties down your legs. He trailed kisses up your leg until he reached the juncture of your thighs. Teasing you, he placed a kiss right above your center, making you squirm and thrust your hips up. "Luke...please," you pleaded.

Luke licked up your slit, clamping his lips on to your clit and sucking. Your hips came up off the couch as you gasped for breath. "You're so wet for me, Y/N. So sweet..mmmm," he hummed. He pushed one finger then two into you as he continued to suck on your clit, flicking his tongue against it. By god, the man knew how to use that beautiful mouth of his.

He pumped his fingers in and out, curling them hitting THAT spot as he continued to tease your clit. You could feel your orgasm building. Luke was relentless with his mouth and fingers, pushing you over the brink, screaming his name. As you came down from your high, he lapped up your juices making you shudder over and over.

You pulled on his shoulders, pulling him up until your lips met. "I need you in me, now." That was all it took, as Luke stood, kicked off his shoes, and stripped himself of his jeans, underwear, and socks. He reached in his jean pocket, pulling out a condom. He tore the packet open in such haste, you had to laugh. He quickly rolled the condom on then covered you with his body, kissing you before lining his cock up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly, both of you gasping at the feeling. He kept pushing until he was all the way in, then slowly pulled out. He continued, building a rhythm, getting faster as you felt another orgasm swelling within you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pumped into you. You felt his release just moments after your own. You lay there, both breathing heavily. He kissed you then rolled off of you, going toward the bathroom, but he was back a second later. You turned to your side and he wedged himself between you and the back of the couch. Pulling your hair to the side, he kissed your neck.

"I'm sorry our first time together was on a couch," he murmured in your ear.

You laughed and said sheepishly, "Well, I was the one that attacked you as soon as you came to the door."

Luke chuckled. "Don't be sorry about that. You can meet me at the door that way anytime."

You smacked his arm lightly. "Maybe next time don't bring food. I'm afraid our dinner has probably gotten cold," you said, then shrugged. "At least it's just pizza."

He laughed and nuzzled your neck before getting off the couch and pulling you with him. "Are you hungry right now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

You shook your head and pulled him toward your bedroom.


	11. Part 11: A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a surprise visit.

The two of you finally emerged from your bedroom around nine. Luke took Roxy out one last time for the night while you grabbed the abandoned pizza from the coffee table and took it to the kitchen and put it in the fridge.

He came in with Roxy in tow. Roxy ran to you, and you wrapped your arms around her, rubbing her head and back. You glanced at Luke who was rolling his eyes.

"Still think I'm trying to steal you're dog, huh?" you asked with a wink.

"I don't think you'd have to steal her; she'd come willingly. Look at her," he said waving his hand in your direction. Roxy was looking at you waiting for you to pet her some more.

You walked over to Luke, pulled his face down and pecked a kiss on his lips. "You're adorable when you're pouting," you said, smirking. 

You patted the side of his face and turned. You'd barely taken a step when you felt him grab you around the waist from behind. He rubbed his beard on your neck knowing it would tickle. You squirmed to get away, but he held on tightly. Roxy, jealous of your horseplay, ran around the two of you, tail wagging, trying to jump up and join the "game." 

Luke finally let go when she started barking. She was usually quiet, but had gotten overly excited. You didn't want your other neighbors complaining.

You both got down on the floor to give Roxy attention until your stomach started growling. "I guess we forgot to eat, but I don't really want pizza this late," you said, wrinkling your nose.

Luke hopped up, them pulled you up. He followed you into the kitchen watching as you opened the cupboards and then the fridge. "The simplest thing I can offer is Cocoa Puffs cereal. Don't judge. I love the stuff and can't give it up."

"Bring on the Cocoa Puffs. I always buy them too," he said, surprising you. Yeah, you'd had burgers and pizza, but you just assumed he usually ate healthier foods.

He laughed at the look on your face. "Everyone has some kind of guilty pleasure food. Come on, let's eat. We worked up an appetite."

You blushed at his comment as you reached to get bowls and spoons. You took your bowls of sugary goodness into the living room to watch tv.

You settled on Dancing with the Stars, not giving Luke a choice in the matter. He protested at first, but was soon arguing that the judges were being too harsh. You spent most of the show laughing at his response to the judges. 

"That Len guy is the definition of an ornery old man," he grumbled as the show came to a close.

You clicked off the tv as you laughed, then stood up pulling Luke with you. "I had no idea you'd be so passionate about a dance show," you teased. "Come on. Let's get your grumpy self to bed."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and made a move like he was going to tickle you. You squeaked and made a run for your bedroom. He grabbed you just as you reached the bed, but instead of tickling you he turned you in his arms to face him, placing the sweetest kiss on your lips, then letting you go.

You both undressed and climbed into bed. You lay your head on Luke's chest as he wrapped an arm around you. You felt the bed move as Roxy settled down at the foot of the bed.

You smiled to yourself contentedly. "Goodnight, Luke."

Luke kissed the top of your head and murmured, "Goodnight, Y/N."

\-----

For the next month, you and Luke fell into a routine. When he was home, you would split time between your two apartments. When he was out of town on a case, you and Roxy would stay in your apartment. You had bought a food and water dish and leash just to keep in your apartment. And Luke would just bring Roxy and her food when he went out of town. 

It was during one of his weeks out in the field that you received a surprise knock at your door. He had been gone three days and had just texted to let you know it would probably be late that night or the next day before he returned, so you knew it couldn't be him. He would have just let himself in anyway. You still didn't know anyone here other than Luke and his co-workers, so you were a little startled when you heard the knock, trying to remember if you'd ordered anything online recently.

You were shocked to open the door to your parents. You talked to them every week, but they'd said nothing about visiting. 

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" you asked, wincing as you realized how that sounded.

Your mom pulled you into a hug, as your dad chastised you. "Y/N, is that anyway to greet your parents after they've traveled so far to see you?"

"Sorry, dad. Of course I'm happy to see you both. But we just talked the other day and you didn't say anything about a visit," you replied, as you moved from your mom to your dad for a hug. You stepped aside so they could come in.

In your state of shock, you'd forgotten Roxy was with you. She had followed you to the door as if standing guard over you. She seemed to know they were safe people, though. 

Your mom noticed her first and asked, "Well who's this? You didn't say anything about getting a dog. Although, a German Shepherd is a good one to have, you being here all by yourself. What's her name?"

"Her name is Roxy," you said as you reached to pet her. "She doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my neighbor and friend, Luke. I keep her for him when he goes out of town for his job."

You felt guilty because you hadn't told your parents about Luke. You weren't ashamed of him. Who would be ashamed of Luke? He was amazing. You kind of just liked being in this bubble with him. You liked having him to yourself. Yes, your parents lived 600 miles away, but them knowing seemed like it would burst the bubble. You knew that didn't really make a lot of sense and hoped Luke wouldn't be too upset when you explained it to him.

At least that could wait until tomorrow. For now, you would just entertain your parents and try to figure out why they were here. Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you saw that they were as taken with Roxy as you were. They had always been dog lovers so you weren't surprised. Roxy was such a sweetheart like her owner; there weren't many who didn't fall in love with her. And of course, Roxy was eating up the attention. 

You asked them if they'd like a drink or food, and when they declined ushered them into your living room. You chatted with them for the next few hours, catching up on the gossip back home that they hadn't told you over the phone. 

Finally you dragged out of them why they had shown up at your door. They said they just wanted to check on you even though they talked to you each week, they felt better seeing you in person. Your heart swelled at the love your parents had for you. You didn't always see eye to eye, but they loved you and cared about your wellbeing.

They stayed for dinner, you insisting that you'd order take out. You had just finished eating when the door opened, and Luke came in. You'd given him a key for nights he came back from a case late at night. You jumped up and went over to him, not greeting him as you usually did which caused him to give you a confused look.

"Luke, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is my friend Luke. He's Roxy's owner."

Your parents got up from the table to greet him. He gave you a sideways look at the way you introduced him, but shook hands with both of your parents, saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N." 

"It's nice to meet you too Luke, you dad said as he shook Luke's hand. 

"We just love Roxy here. She's such a sweetie," your mom told him.

Luke smiled as he always did when talking about Roxy. "Yeah, she is. She's a great companion. And I guess I should get her home. It was a rough case and long flight, so I'm going to go so I can get some rest. Sorry to just barge in on you like this. Um, Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Your mom patted Luke's hand and told him not to worry about it. You told your parents that you'd be right back. You followed Luke and Roxy out the door into the hallway. 

Luke stopped in front of his door and turned to you. You could see the hurt in his eyes before he said, "I guess you haven't told them about us since you just introduced me as a friend."

You bit your lip nervously. "I haven't, but not because I'm not happy about what we have. I've just enjoyed having you to myself," you said, pausing, then added in your rambling way. "Plus what do we call this. Are we boyfriend /girlfriend? That sounds so juvenile for people our age." 

You paused again, then continued. "But seriously I am so sorry. I never thought of it being an issue honestly. I'm going to go back in there now and tell them. Come with me?" you asked, holding out your hand for him to take.

Luke sighed. You could tell he was still hurt that you hadn't told your parents about him. But then he said, "I think calling you my girlfriend has a nice ring to it." He smiled, then took hold of your hand and walked back to your apartment door. Before you opened it, he bent down and gave you a gentle kiss. 

Then he said jokingly but at the same time sounding slightly worried, "Wait. Your dad isn't going to be upset about me dating his only daughter, is he? I mean I can handle myself, but he is a bigger guy."

You rolled your eyes and said, "I think you'll be fine, Agent Alvez." You smirked at him, then turned the door knob.


	12. Part 12: Getting to Know Each Other Really Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a small part about the reader's parents visiting, but this chapter is mostly just smut. Oops!

Your parents had suspected something was up between the two of you due to the way you were acting. They were actually thrilled to find out your boyfriend worked for the FBI. Even though they knew he traveled out of town sometimes, they felt better about you living so far from them knowing he was in your life. They considered you in safe hands with Luke.

They left soon after your announcement with your promise to take them on a tour around the city, ending in all four of you going out for dinner. After closing the door behind them, you turned to Luke and pulled his face down for a kiss. You had missed him and never had a chance to kiss him properly when he came in earlier. 

Luke eagerly returned your kiss, pressing you back into the door. He tangled his hands in your hair pulling your head back, exposing your throat. He placed open mouth kisses down your neck as his hands released your hair, caressing down your back and over your ass. He squeezed and then lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. 

Your head was lolling from side to side against the door as he continued to kiss and nip at your throat. Your hands were wrapped around the back of his head pulling him closer. He reached the neckline of your shirt which was scooped neck, so having you pressed against the door afforded him with a magnificent view of your cleavage. 

He ran his tongue across the tops of your breasts causing your breath to catch. Since his hands we're busy holding you up, you gripped the hem of your shirt, yanking it over your head. Luke sighed and dipped his head running his tongue between your breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth through your bra. He lapped at the hardened nub making you moan and grab his head, shoving your hands in his hair.

"Bedroom," you murmured as he moved his attention to your other breast. He groaned, and you felt the vibration against your nipple, making you even wetter than you already were.

He turned and carried you into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He reached the bed and gently laid you down. Before he joined you, he pulled off his shirt and pushed off his shoes. You sat up and reached for his belt, working on the buckle, then the button and zipper of his jeans. You quickly pushed them down and he stepped out of them.. He stood in front of you in only his black boxer briefs, his erection straining against them. 

You licked your lips making him groan with want. You massaged him through the underwear before pushing them down. His cock sprung free making you lick your lips again. You took him in your hand as you licked the tip finding a bead of pre-cum, moaning and causing Luke to gasp in pleasure. You flattened your tongue and licked up the shaft, then wrapped your lips around the head sucking gently. Swirling your tongue around his shaft as you took more of him into your mouth.

Luke shuddered and grabbed your head, tangling his fingers into your hair. He held on as you slowly pulled back then lowering you mouth taking him all in. You slowly bobbed up and down his shaft getting faster and faster until Luke released your head and pushed you back on the bed. 

"Jesus, Y/N, you're killing me," he rasped grabbing the waistband of your leggings and pulling them and your underwear off.  
You raised up a bit so he could unhook and remove your bra. He threw it to the side and latched onto your nipple while teasing the other with his hand, rubbing his palm over it then tweaking it with his fingers. He sucked the other nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue against it as he pinched and tugged on the other one. 

You arched your back pushing your breasts into his mouth and hand. He ran his hand from your breast down to your mound cupping it then sliding a finger into your wet heat. "Your so wet. Always so wet for me."

"Luke, please. I need you," you whispered reaching toward your nightstand drawer. 

Luke beat you to it, reaching in and pulling out a foil packet. He tore it open, but you took the condom from him, rolling it on slowly. You pushed him onto his back, straddling him. He rolled your nipples in his fingers as you lined up your entrance and slowly slid down his shaft. He hissed out a breath as you gasped at the feel of him inside you. You rode him slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace. There'd been enough foreplay; you were both about to explode. 

He reached down to rub your bundle of nerves as you moved faster. You came hard, crying out his name which brought him over the edge bucking his hips and gripping yours tightly pushing your hips down until his orgasm had subsided. You collapsed on top of him then rolled off resting your head on his chest. It was a few moments before either of you could catch your breath. 

Luke got up to dispose of the used condom in the bathroom. When he came back in the room, you were still laying there, enjoying your post bliss moment, hair a mess, cheeks flushed, pink marks on your skin where his beard had rubbed. You caught him staring, and tilted your head to the side, furrowing your brow. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend and wondering how I got so lucky," he said walking up to the side of the bed.

You raised up on your knees and pulled him down for a kiss, barely brushing his lips with yours. "I'm the lucky one, Luke," you said as you pulled him into bed with you.

\-----

You awakened slowly the next morning to soft lips pressing light kisses across your back and shoulders. You broke out in a smile, turning to face Luke. You tasted coffee when he kissed you, and you realized he was already dressed for the day.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty. You might want to get up and get dressed. Your parents will be here in about an hour and a half," he said, handing you a cup of coffee.

You blinked, then sat up in bed and looked at the clock on your nightstand. Sure enough, it was already 9:30. Your parents had planned to meet you at your apartment at eleven o'clock.

"Luke! Why did you let me sleep this late?" you asked, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. You took a sip of the coffee, then set it on the nightstand. You hurried toward the bathroom when a thought struck you. You stopped and turned to look at Luke. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Luke chuckled at your confusion. You looked so cute right now. Your hair was sticking out wildly around your face, your brows furrowed in confusion. And apparently you weren't quite awake because you were standing there having this conversation completely naked. He really wanted to take you back to bed.

"I called Prentiss. Told her the situation and asked if I could take the day off. Then texted Reid and asked him if he'd help with my paperwork. You know he still owes me from interrupting us," he said with a smirk.

You blushed at the memory, then rushed to hug him pressing your body up against his. He wrapped his arms around you nuzzling into your neck. He then reached down and smacked you on the ass, making you gasp then giggle. He pushed you away and toward the bathroom.

"Go. Get ready before I take you back to bed. I don't think you want your parents to get here and wonder why you aren't ready, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

You almost took him up on the offer. Damn, he looked so good in and out of clothes. You looked at him longingly then turned and sashayed into the bathroom, giving him something to think about for later. He stared after you a moment then rubbed his face in his hands. You were going to kill him doing things like that. He decided to go take Roxy for a walk and put some distance between you before he ended up in the shower with you.

\-----

You were so glad that Luke took off work. You had been here a couple of months, but you weren't completely familiar with the city. Luke, on the other hand, knew exactly where to go.

You parents enjoyed the tour, and you could tell that he had completely won them over by the time you made it back to your apartment. You'd made dinner reservations for seven, so they decided to go back to their hotel room to rest before getting ready. You and Luke were going to pick them up from the hotel, then drive to the restaurant.

After taking Roxy for a walk, you went back to Luke's apartment. You had barely closed the door behind you when he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you into him and sealing your mouth with his in a deep kiss. After the initial surprise wore off you brought your hands around his neck, your tongues dueling each other.

You gasped as he suddenly picked you up bridal style carrying you to his bedroom. He deposited you on the bed, quickly divesting you of your clothes then removing his own. 

He covered your body with his, kissing you again as he slipped a hand between your bodies. He slid his hand down your body, reaching your heated core and slipping a finger between the folds. Feeling how wet you already were, he moaned into your mouth.

"Y/N, you're already so wet for me," he murmured in surprise.

You laughed and said, "Well, that take charge attitude just now was quite the turn on."

"Mmm, was it?" he asked as he dragged his mouth down your neck. "You're gonna love this then," he said as he stood up and flipped you over on your stomach. He caressed your ass before wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you to your knees.

"I've been thinking of doing this since you teased me this morning on your way to the bathroom," he said gruffly.

He pulled you into his erection making you gasp his name. He reached between your legs rubbing your clit before placing his cock at your entrance and slowly pushing in just the tip. You pushed back into him wanting more of him. He slowly continued to push until you felt his balls against your clit.

With the same painstaking slowness, he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was in you, then slammed into you. You cried out on pleasure, grasping the sheets in your fists. He continued to alternate between slow and fast, driving you crazy with want. He reached around to rub your clit as he slammed into you again. You clenched around him as you came bringing him to orgasm as well. 

You collapsed on the bed where you were as Luke fell down next to you.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're trying to kill me with sex," you mumbled into the bedsheets, laughing.

You heard Luke chuckle and turned to look at him. He was smiling smugly, and you narrowed your eyes at him. He grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on your palm. Dammit, he was such a charmer.

You scooted closer to him, placing your head on his chest. You lay there eyes closed, listening to his steady breathing. You thought you heard him say something, but you were so sleepy you weren't sure what he said. That was the last thing you remembered before falling asleep.


	13. Part 13: Feeling Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with reader's parents. Then a skip ahead a few months.

You woke up with a start thinking you'd over slept and would be late to meet your parents but a look at the clock showed you had plenty of time. Next to the clock you saw a note saying Luke had taken Roxy for a walk and would be at your apartment at 6:30 to pick you up. You stretched then dressed and went to your apartment to get ready.

You showered then looked in your closet for something to wear. You settled on your 1950s style vintage navy blue and white dotted A line dress. It had a v-neck and sleeves ending at the elbow. It was one of your more impulsive buys, but you'd always loved vintage 50s dresses. You'd fell in love with this one and bought it even though you had nowhere to wear it.

You matched it with your scarlet red t-strap heels. You decided to leave your hair down in waves and go with minimal makeup.

At 6:30 exactly, there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find your drop dead gorgeous boyfriend in a charcoal gray plaid suit, white button up shirt, and light gray tie. 

"Wow!" you exclaimed. That was all you could say. Anything else you wanted to say seemed to be stuck in your throat.

Luke laughed at you then said, "You look absolutely amazing, Y/N."

Finally, remembering how to say words, you replied, "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. You nodded and he offered his elbow to you. You slipped your hand into the crook of his elbow and closed the door behind you.

\-------  
You had a wonderful dinner with your parents. Luke was super charming, and you could tell your parents loved him.

Your parents wanted to go straight back to their hotel after dinner. They wanted to get an early start the next morning. They planned to take their time and make some tourist stops along the way back to Georgia.

You said your goodbyes to them giving both of them hugs and telling them to be careful on their drive home. "Please call me every day until you get home so I don't worry about y'all," you said.

"Since when did you become the parent?" your father said with a laugh, then added, "We'll be sure to call you, sweetheart."

Once you left your parents hotel, you headed back to the apartment. Neither of you were really ready to go home, so Luke asked if you'd like to walk through the park. You nodded, and Luke linked his hand with yours. Before leaving his truck, Luke reached in the back and pulled out a blanket.

You walked through the park, hand in hand. There weren't very many people in the park at night. Toward the back of the park, there was a grassy area. You took off your shoes and followed Luke onto the grass. He spread the blanket on the ground, then took your hand and pulled you down on the blanket with him. 

You lay there side by side, holding hands and looking up at the sky. It was a clear night making the stars look like they were twinkling. You lay in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

You rolled onto your side facing Luke. He turned his head to look at you, and you pressed your lips to his.

When you pulled away, he said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For being so great with my parents. They really love you."

"What? No," he said in disbelief then grinned. "Really? You think so?"

You kissed him again because he was just being too cute and told him with a laugh that you were absolutely positive they did. You stopped laughing when you noticed Luke was staring at you.

"What?" you asked.

Luke rolled to face you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. "You look so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have you come into my life?"

You smiled and replied, "Well at the time, I wouldn't have thought of being sick as lucky, but it definitely turned into something good, didn't it?"

Chuckling, Luke agreed. The two of you lay there a few more minutes until you shivered. Luke helped you up, folding up the blanket as you put your shoes back on.

He put his suit jacket over your shoulders as you walked back through the park. You arrived at your apartment. Unlocking and opening the door, you asked if Luke wanted to come in.

In response to your question, he kissed you. You smiled against his lips and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him into your apartment. 

\------

You had lost track of time and were rushing to finish cooking before Luke came home from work. You'd been together four months now, and you were planning to surprise him for his birthday. 

You had baked a cake and let it cool while you cooked dinner. You were just finishing up icing the cake when you heard Luke let himself into the apartment. You turned, thoughtlessly licking frosting from your fingers as he came into the kitchen.

He stood for a moment mesmerized by your actions. Realizing what had caught his attention, you swiped a finger around the rim of the frosting bowl. Holding out your hand, you asked, "Wanna taste?"

Luke groaned and moved toward you almost in a daze. You put your finger to his lips. His tongue came out for a taste before he sucked your finger into his mouth. The gesture causing a jolt to rush through your body, straight to your core.

He released your finger, murmured, "Delicious." Then captured your lips in a kiss, arms wrapping around you and lifting you up onto the counter. You wrapped your legs around his waist as the kiss deepened. 

Before the two of you could get too carried away, you pulled back. "Happy birthday, Luke," you whispered against his lips. "I know it's a day early, but since we're celebrating with your family tomorrow, I wanted to do something special tonight."

He picked you up off the counter twirling you around before setting you back down. "Y/N, have I said how completely amazing I think you are?" he said before giving you another kiss.

"Maybe once or twice, but I'll never get tired of hearing it," you said with a wink.

Luke laughed and asked, "So what do we have here?"

"Well, lemon chicken, rosemary roasted potatoes, and honey glazed carrots. Oh and for dessert, of course a cake."

"It all looks so good. Let's eat. I'm starving."

You laughed at him as you both took a seat at the table. You caught up on each other's day as you ate. You finished up with the cake which was pretty damn good if you did say so yourself.

"Babe, that was all so delicious. Thank you so much."

"That's not all of your present," you said shyly, taking his hand and leading him to the living room. You asked him to sit on the couch, then gave him a wrapped box.

"It isn't much-" you started, but Luke cut you off, setting the box beside him on the couch and pulling you onto his lap.

"Y/N, dinner was enough. I'm sure I'll love it," Luke reassured you. 

Keeping you in his lap, he picked up the box, unwrapping and opening it. Inside was a small scrapbook documenting your four months together. He flipped through the book, smiling all the while. Coming to the end, he found a note card. It read:

We may have only been together for four months, but I feel like I've known you longer. I never thought I'd be so happy to be sick. We may have still met if I hadn't come to you for help, but who knows. I do know I'm thankful you came into my life. 

I've fought saying the following words until now because I was scared it was too soon and would scare you away. But I have to say it now. I love you, Luke. With all my heart, I love you.

Luke looked up at you, tears in his eyes matching your own. 

"I love you too, Y/N. So much," he whispered before kissing you softly. 

He got up from the couch, picking you up and taking you to his bedroom, he placed you softly on the bed. That night your lovemaking was slow and intense, making you feel closer to Luke than ever. You basked in the feeling of being loved by this marvelous man.


	14. Part 14: Luke's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Luke's family. Any Spanish is from google so apologies if it is incorrect.

For once you somehow woke up before Luke. It was officially his birthday, and you had hoped to surprise him with breakfast in bed. The first step of waking up before him was complete.

You went to slip out of bed and felt him move. You leaned in close and whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few with a surprise."

He gave you a sleepy smile, then rolled over. A few seconds later, you heard a soft snore. Smiling in satisfaction, you got out of bed, slipping on some clothes so you could take Roxy for a quick walk. 

Once you were back you set about making breakfast. Several minutes later, you loaded a tray with coffee, blueberry pancakes, and of course, bacon. You giggled thinking about your first breakfast with Luke.

You slipped back into the bedroom, finding Luke just waking up. You shoved some things out of the way and placed the tray on the nightstand, then crawled across the bed to give him a good morning kiss.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado," you greeted him.

He sat up and looked at you grinning widely. "Gracias, mi bonita," he responded, pulling you in for another kiss. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Uuuuh, I don't really. I took a couple of classes for high school, but I didn't really learn a lot that stuck, sadly. I kind of googled it. Is that stupid?"

Luke smiled and kissed you again. "No, that was really sweet."

Smiling, you pulled away and gestured toward the tray. "I brought you breakfast in bed for your birthday. I hope you enjoy it."

You retrieved the tray from the table and put it on his lap. Luke's eyes swept over the tray, then he asked, "Where's yours?"

You shook your head laughing. "I couldn't carry both trays. I'll go get it. Be right back."

You came back with another tray and settled on the bed next to Luke. He glanced from his tray to yours. He gave you a mischievous look and said, "I think your pancakes are bigger than mine. And do you have more bacon on your plate?"

You rolled your eyes and replied, "Very funny birthday boy. They are the exact same. And if you even look at my bacon again I will stab you with this fork. I like my bacon." 

You ate breakfast while joking back and forth with each other and discussing your trip to his parents' house. You'd never been to New York, so since you'd be in the Bronx, you planned to do as many touristy things as you could in the few days you'd be there. After finishing breakfast, you set your trays to the side of the bed and cuddled with each other.

"Thank you again for breakfast. It definitely hit the spot. I guess we need to get ready if we're going to get to my parents' by three," Luke said but didn't make a move to get out of bed.

"I'm really nervous about meeting your parents. What if they don't like me?" you asked with a sigh.

Luke squeezed you in a hug and said, "Y/N, you have nothing to worry about. They will love you. I promise. Now we really should get up and going. We have to drop Roxy off at the kennel too."

You got up and collected the trays, then went to clean up the kitchen while Luke got ready. Then you got ready while he took Roxy for a walk.

\-----

It had been an easy drive from Quantico to the Bronx. The closer you got to Luke's parents' home though, the more nervous you became. Luke reached over and placed his hand on your thigh, stilling your bouncing leg. He gave it a gentle squeeze and said, "Talk to me, Y/N. Why are you so nervous?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time!" you exclaimed. You sighed, then in a calmer voice added, "I just want to make a good first impression. I'm afraid I'll do something completely stupid and say the wrong thing."

"Babe, I know they're going to love you.  
I've told them all about you, and they are really excited to meet you. It's going to be okay. I promise," he said, giving your thigh one more squeeze before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

You sighed again and started an inner dialogue with yourself trying to calm your nerves. It felt like a hundred butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach.

Luke pulled up to the curb of his parents' house. He turned to you, taking your hands in his and said, "Take a deep breath. And as hard as I know it is, stop worrying." He kissed you then got out of the car and came around to open your door. As he walked around the front of the car, you took a deep breath and brushed your hands down your thighs. You could do this.

Before you could get to the front door, it opened and an older woman rushed out followed by a man who looked like an older version of Luke. The woman pulled Luke into a hug welcoming him home. She then turned to you and before you could say anything she wrapped you in a hug. Over her shoulder you could see Luke grinning at you. You tamped down the urge to stick your tongue out at him. He was so smug when he was right.

His mother released you and said, "Welcome, Y/N. I'm Luke's mother, but please call me Roselyn. Luke has told us so much about you. It is so wonderful to meet you. This is Luke's father, Edgar."

Luke's father smiled and took your offered hand shaking it. "It's good to meet you, Y/N." 

"Es tan bonito conocer a ambos. Tienes un hijo maravilloso," you said, hoping you said it correctly. You had practiced it over and over in your head on the way, wanting to get it just right. 

"I hope I didn't just completely butcher that. I know you speak English, but I just wanted to say something to you in Spanish. Okay, yeah, I was hoping to impress you." you rambled, cheeks pink from embarrassment. 

Luke's parents laughed and looked at Luke. Taking your face in her hands, his mother said to him, "She is definitely a keeper. Don't be embarrassed, cariña. Now come inside and meet everyone else."

You looked at Luke with panicked eyes and as you followed his parents inside you whispered, "Everyone else?" 

"Don't worry. It's just my sister and brother. That's it," he said, then leaned close, your heads just touching and added, "By the way, why didn't you tell me you'd been practicing to say that? I would have helped you."

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise," you replied. You were still a little embarrassed at your rambling.

Roselyn lead you inside and to the living room to introduce you to everyone. You met Luke's older sister, Alanna, her husband, Sam, and their three children. Michael and Adam, the twins, were ten, and Lena was six. Last to be introduced was Luke's younger brother, Eric and his boyfriend, Justin. 

Luke was pulled away by his brother and father, so you stood nervously for a moment until Luke's sister pulled you over to the couch. She gestured for her daughter to come over as well.

Alanna said, "I've heard so much about you; it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you too," you replied, still too nervous to really carry on a conversation.

Lena came over and shyly handed you a drawing. It was a stick man and woman and a dog. You smiled and told her thank you, then asked, "Is this Luke and me with Roxy?"

She nodded with a small grin and you continued, "You know, your uncle Luke is always saying I'm trying to steal Roxy away from him. That she and I like each other more than we like him."

Lena giggled and asked, "Really?"

You nodded and said, "Yes, your uncle can be silly sometimes. Of course I like him more than Roxy." You paused then added in a whisper, "At least a little bit more."

Lens giggled again, and you and Alanna laughed. You glanced over to see Luke watching you with a smile on his face. Alanna caught the exchange and said, "It's good to see my brother happy like this. I don't know that I've ever seen him so taken with someone."

You blushed and said, "The feeling is mutual."

After that you settled into a comfortable conversation with Alanna. You hated not really getting to talk to everyone, but it was difficult for you to meet new people at times. When you saw Luke's mother head to the kitchen, you followed.

"Señora-" you began, but his mother cut you off.

"No, no. Call me Roselyn. Please." She said.

"Of course. Roselyn, I was just going to ask if you could use some help."

"Of course."

You spent the next hour helping with Luke's birthday dinner and getting to know his mother better. 

\------

After dinner was over, Roselyn nodded to you, and you went into the kitchen to get Luke's birthday cake. His mother had already baked it by the time you had arrived, but she had you help make the frosting and put it on the cake. You lit the candles, then picked up the cake. As you came back into the dining room, everyone began to sing:

Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
feliz cumpleaños a ti  
feliz cumpleaños querido  
feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Feliz, feliz en tu dia  
amiguito que Dios te bendiga  
que reine la paz en tu dia  
y que cumplas muchos más

Te estas poniendo viejo  
con cara de conejo  
y patas de avestruz, truz, truz  
te pareces a tu abuelo

Luke looked at you before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and the cake was cut and passed around. Luke came to sit beside you. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Why are you thanking me? All I did was be here and help your mother a little," you said bemusedly.

"That's why I'm thanking you. Little things like that is what matters. It's why I love you," he said with a smile then leaned in and kissed you. You heard an "ooo" from his nephews direction and everyone laughed. You blushed while Luke just chuckled. Seriously he was going to pay for laughing at you so much today.

You went with Roselyn to the kitchen to help clean up while everyone else gathered in the living room. You'd only been in there a few minutes when Eric's boyfriend came in to offer his help.

"Justin, right?" He nodded and you continued. "Sorry we haven't really gotten to speak. I've been a bit overwhelmed I think. Only child."

"I understand. I was the same the first time I came to a family gathering. But they are a very loving family." he said, smiling.

You smiled and nodded handing him a dish towel. "How about you dry while I wash?" He took the towel, and the two of you talked between yourselves and with Roselyn while you cleaned.


	15. Part 15: Visiting NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes the reader to do touristy things in NYC because she had never been before.

Once the three of you finished in the kitchen, you went to find everyone else. They were gathered in the dining room playing a card game. You went and sat next to Luke who wasn't currently in the game. It looked like his father and brother were on one team, and his sister and her husband on another. You asked Luke what they were playing.

"It's called Briscas," he said. He tried to explain the rules but you were completely lost. You were more of a watch and learn type at some things.

They played a few games, and then Alanna announced they needed to leave and get their kids to bed. They lived nearby, so they were going home. Eric and Justin lived further away and were staying there just like you and Luke.

After Alanna's family left, they tried to get you to play, but you declined enjoying watching for the moment. Luke partnered with his father so Eric and Justin could be a team. You sat watching trying to figure out the game but also chatting with Roselyn. 

You told her about your job and your family. She seemed sad to find you had no family or friends nearby, but you assured her you were fine. She told you about their family. She even pulled out a photo album so she could show you photos of Luke as a baby. He was not thrilled about that at all.

"Hey! No fair! I didn't get to see your baby pictures when I met your parents," he said with a pout.

His mother chided him saying, "Really, Luke? You think you are impressing Y/N right now?"

You sputtered out a laugh making Luke narrow his eyes as if to say you'd pay later. You told him, "Well my parents couldn't exactly drag their photo albums all the way from home, could they? Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure you'll get a chance to see them one day."

Edgar had been silent through the exchange. He really didn't talk much anyway. He turned to Roselyn and said, "She reminds me of you. She'll keep our boy straight."

This just made you laugh harder. Eric and Justin had also joined in. Luke shook his head and muttered, "They've all turned against me."

You went over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Poor Luke," you said in your most pitiful voice. And this is where you made your mistake; you got too close to him. Luke pulled you onto his lap and started tickling. Damn him for knowing the most sensitive spots. You called for mercy, and the two of you stopped your antics realizing everyone was staring and grinning.

You quickly jumped up and apologized, feeling your face getting hot. Roselyn took mercy on you and said, "It's getting late. I'm sure you're all tired. Let me show you where you'll be staying. Luke, why don't you go get your bags from the car."

You followed Roselyn upstairs. "This was Luke's room when he still lived here. You two can stay in here. Eric and Justin will be in Eric's old room. Edgar and I are just down the hall if you need anything. The bathroom is here," she said pointing to a door between Luke and Eric's rooms.

She smiled and hugged you saying, "I am really so happy Luke found you. I can tell you make him very happy."

"Oh," you said taken by surprise. "He makes me very happy too."

She left you then and you wandered around Luke's old room, smiling at the different things from his childhood. You didn't realize he'd come into the room until you felt his arms wrap around you, making you jump. Thankfully you didn't scream though. 

"Geez, Luke. Don't sneak up on a person like that," you said smacking his arm before settling back into him. You let your head fall back on his shoulder. 

His arms still around you, he squeezed and said, "How are you doing? You looked a little overwhelmed a couple of times at first."

"I'm fine. Your whole family is so wonderful and inviting. They made me feel at home," you told him. You turned your head and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

He let you go and pulled you over to the bed. You both sat down, and he said, "We have the whole day tomorrow since we aren't heading home until Sunday. Do you still want to go do the touristy things?"

"I know it is super lame, but I've never been to New York City, so, yes! I definitely want to do some touristy things. I promise you will be greatly rewarded when we get home," you said with a sly smile.

"I like the sound of that. But I guess for now we should get some sleep. We'll want to get a kind of early start in the morning," Luke said.

\------

The next morning you woke up once again after Luke had already gotten out of bed. You grabbed your clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom to get ready. Once you were dressed, you went downstairs to see if you could find Luke. You walked into the kitchen to find Edgar, Eric, and Justin having breakfast.

Edgar smiled when he saw you come in and said, "Sorry, we did not wait for you, cariña. Luke told us to let you rest. Please help yourself. These are Mallorcas," he pointed to a swirl shaped pastry. "You can eat as is or make a sandwich. There is ham, eggs and cheese here too. And of course there is coffee."

"Coffee," you said as if you were a zombie saying brains. You poured a cup of coffee and took one of the pastries, cutting it in half and adding some of everything, then took a seat at the table. You took a sip of coffee, savoring it a moment before asking where Luke and Roselyn were. You could swear they exchanged a glance as though trying to figure out what to tell you, but just then the two in question walked into the kitchen.

Roselyn looked at you lovingly and gave you a quick hug. "I see you found the food."

"Mmm. Yes. This is delicious," you said as you took a bite bite of the breakfast sandwich you'd just made. Luke wrapped an arm around you and kissed your cheek.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Are you about ready to head out?" he asked.

You nodded and said "Definitely. Is anyone else going?"

Eric spoke up and said, "We'd love to, but we're going to stay here a little longer, then make our way home. Justin's family is coming to visit tomorrow so we need to be getting back."

You finished your breakfast and said farewells to Eric and Justin promising that you would all try to get together again soon. 

\------

You'd decided to drive into the city and leave the car in a parking deck near Central Park and take the bus or walk to the places you'd planned to visit. You'd decided to hit the Staten Island Ferry first. You had researched when you and Luke had discussed going to New York. Several trip blogs had said it was a great experience. You knew there would be a lot of people since it was a weekend day, but hoped it wouldn't be too crowded. The two of you hopped on a bus and arrived with a few minutes to spare until the next ferry departure. 

It was a clear day, and just as you expected a lot of people, but not so many it felt like you couldn't breath. Sometimes in crowds, you felt claustrophobic. You focused on the view before you and was able to ignore all the other people except for Luke. He was stood next to you, arm wrapped protectively around your waist. The view of the city was beautiful and the Statue of Liberty looked so majestic. You noticed once in your peripheral vision that Luke was watching you and smiling as you pointed to different things.

Once you arrived at Staten Island, you timed it so you could get on the ferry to take you back across. You arrived back at the terminal and made your way back to the bus stop to go back toward Central Park. 

You wondered through the Guggenheim Museum after taking several photos of the outside if the building. Neither of you knew a lot about art, but it was interesting to see everything the museum had to offer.

From the musuem you went into Central Park taking in a few sights before going to the Loeb Boathouse for lunch. After lunch, you decided to rent one of the row boats. You joked with Luke about his rowing skills and how he was going to have some even larger biceps. He was not amused and gave you the oars. Your attempt was absolutely pitiful, and you contemplated pushing him out of the boat as he laughed.

Afterward, you wondered through the park some more, snapping pictures constantly. The park took up several hours and after checking the time, Luke suggested it was time to head to the Empire State Building. You really wanted to view the sunset from there. This time you forked out the money and took an Uber since it would be quicker than the bus.

You were extremely nervous because of your fear of heights but knew the view would be worth it. As you reached the main observation deck, you realized how right you were. It was a breathtaking sight, and you were able to overcome your nerves and enjoy it. Luke helped put you at ease by keeping his arm wrapped around your waist as you walked all the way around the observation deck. You lingered for a while watching as the buildings lit up as it grew darker. 

For dinner, you went to the Mulberry Street Bar. You had done your research and decided that was the place you wanted to try. How could you love Italian food and not eat at a restaurant in Little Italy? The place was busy, but that was a good sign. People wouldn't come somewhere that wasn't good, would they?

You were seated, a waitress soon coming by to take your drink order. You looked over the menu and knew immediately what you were going to order. Calzones were your absolute favorite, so you definitely wanted one of those. The waitress brought your drinks and took your orders. 

"So how have you enjoyed your visit to New York?" Luke asked taking your hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I loved it. I know there is still so much to see and do, but I'm sure we'll get a chance to come back one day. I will say that was a hell of a lot of walking we did today. I was not prepared. I have a feeling my legs are going to be hurting tomorrow," you replied to him, both of you laughing as your rubbed your thigh muscles in emphasis.

The two of you continued talking about your favorite sights of the day. You couldn't wait to look back at all of the pictures you had taken. Soon after your food arrived, and the two of you dug in, sharing your food with each other.

After dinner you walked around a bit, finding a gelato place down the street from the restaruant. Even though you were still both a little full from dinner, you decided to get a cup of gelato to share as you walked to the bus stop to go back to your car.


	16. Part 16: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to Luke's parents and going home. And maybe a bit of a surprise.

You fell asleep on Luke as he drove back to his parents' house. He left the parking deck, and you were out before he had even driven a few blocks. The next thing you knew, he was shaking you awake. You groggily got out of the car, Luke helping you to the door and up the stairs. You stumbled to the bathroom, then came back to the bedroom stripping off your clothes and falling into bed. Luke shook his head at your antics, crawling in next to you and pulling you to him.

You mumbled, "I love you, Luke. Thanks for today."

Kissing your forehead, he said, " I love you too, Y/N."

\--------

You awoke with a start the next morning to a cramp in your leg. You jerked to a sitting position waking Luke up in the process. 

"Y/N, what's wrong?" he asked, worry tinging his voice.

"Sorry I woke you. It's a cramp in my leg," you said through clenched teeth, rubbing your calf muscle.

Luke sat up and pulled your leg across his lap, gently massaging the cramp. Eventually, the cramp passed, and you sighed in relief collapsing back on the bed. Luke settled next to you, and you nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around you. 

"Well, I was going to ask about going somewhere on our way home today, but it would require more walking. But it would also include cute animals, and I know how much you love those."

You sat up again, excited. "I can deal with the pain for cute animals! Are you kidding me?"

Luke laughed and pulled you back down to him. He placed a kiss on your nose before saying, "You are so cute when you get excited about something. How about we go have breakfast then we'll get dressed and pack?"

"Ooh, I hope your mom made some more mallorcas. That was sooooo gooood yesterday!" you exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

Luke laughed and smacked your butt as you walked by him. "You're so silly at times, but it is extremely entertaining."

You stuck your tongue out as you pulled yesterday's clothes on. You'd shower after breakfast. You were starving right now and hoped his parents wouldn't mind too much. You relaxed when you saw Luke doing the same thing. You couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest as he pulled on his t-shirt. You couldn't wait to get home for some alone time. There was just no way you could have sex with him while just down the hall from his parents.

Luke finished dressing and asked if you were ready to eat, pulling you from your thoughts. You nodded and followed him into the hall and downstairs. 

\------

Breakfast was delicious, as there were more mallorcas, and fun because Luke's parents decided to tell funny stories from his childhood. You had really enjoyed getting to know his family and hoped to be able to visit with them again soon.

After breakfast, you both showered, dressed and packed, then said goodbyes to Luke's parents. His mother hugged you tight saying again how happy she was you'd found each other. His father also hugged you, patting your back and saying basically the same thing. For some reason, tears sprang to your eyes, and you turned away quickly, wiping the tears away before anyone noticed. It meant so much to you that they approved of you for their son.

As Luke drove away from his childhood home, he seemed to understand that you'd been overcome with emotion. He reached over and placed his hand on top of yours squeezing lightly. "You okay, babe?"

You sniffed, then said, "I am. They're happy tears. Don't worry. Your parents just made me feel so welcome."

"See? I told you, you had nothing to worry about," he said with a grin.

You smacked at his hand and said, "Just hush, smarty pants."

\-----

The Bronx zoo was everything you could possibly have hoped it would be. And again you snapped pictures constantly. Good thing you'd cleared you images from your phone before the trip in anticipation of taking so many photos. The zoo also had a butterfly garden that was amazing. The butterflies were everywhere and would alight on the employees that were working in the garden. And you happened to be at the zoo during the sea lion feeding time. They were just so cute!

Luke was finally able to drag you away, so you could get on the road and not be too late getting home. You stopped midway to have a mid afternoon lunch or linner as you kept calling it, amusing Luke.

You made it home in time to get Roxy from the kennel, so she wouldn't have to stay another night. She was excited to see you both, almost knocking you over as she wagged her tail at max speed.

At home, you went with Luke to walk Roxy, then back in his apartment, you both gave her a lot of special attention. You were both tired and went to bed early, Roxy curling up at the foot of the bed.

\-----

The next morning you woke up as Luke came into the bedroom, apparently having taken Roxy for a walk and leaving her in the kitchen to eat because she wasn't with him. He closed the door behind him, wicked smile on his face. 

"I was hoping you would be awake when I got back from Roxy's walk," he said in a gruff, sexy voice.

"Hold that thought. I'm sorry but i just woke up so I have to pee," you said jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. You heard Luke laughing through the door and yelled for him to hush.

Business taken care of, you came back to a very naked Luke sprawled across the bed. How did you get so lucky to have this sexy speciman in your life? You stripped your clothes off as you crossed the room to the bed. You reached the bed, then crawled across it and on top of Luke. You settled at the top of his thighs, your wet heat pressed against his cock. 

He gasped your name and reached up taking a nipple between the fingers of one hand, tugging gently while his other hand ran up and down your side. You moaned and started to grind against him. He groaned and his free hand moved to the back of your neck pulling you down for a kiss. Your tongues swirled around each other as you continued to grind against him. You pulled back slightly and he moved his head in a position to replace his hand with his mouth on your nipple. He had worked it into a taut peak with his fingers, and just barely flicked his tongue against it making you gasp loudly. He pulled it into his mouth as you repositioned your lower body. You lifted up, reached down to help place his cock at your entrance. You slowly sheathed him just as his teeth grazed your nipple making you scream out his name.

You sat up and rode him slowly, your hands running over his chest as his gripped your hips helping you to grind down on him. You could feel your orgasm slowly building and started moving up and down his shaft leaning forward for more friction. Luke took advantage of your position to take your other nipple between his lips sucking and nibbling. You were gasping for breath as your orgasm neared and you could tell Luke was close too. He reached between you, rubbing his thumb against your clit. Soon after you came, clenching around him and bringing him along with you. 

You fell on him chest pressed to his, trying to catch your breath. Luke pressed a kiss to your temple, skimming his hands up and down your back. You finally gathered enough strength to roll to his side. You lay there quietly for several minutes before Luke said, "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to get out of bed. I have to go back to work today."

You groaned and wrapped your arm across his waist squeezing. "Nooo. I wish you didn't have to. We could stay in bed all day," you said wigglie your eyebrows.

Lule laughed and kissed you. Then groaned and said, "Don't tempt me, Y/N."

"I know. I know. I guess I need to do some grocery shopping today anyway. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"You know, this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but I've been thinking. When is your lease up on your apartment? You spend most of your time here now. What if you just move in with me and Roxy?"

You sat up and turned to face him. "Are you serious right now? Because my lease will actually be up at the end of the month," you said carefully, trying not to show too much excitement.

"What do you think then? Do you want to move in with me? I know we've only been together a few months, but I really feel like we are ready to do this. I love you so much, Y/N. And I love the idea of living with you."

Tears sprang to your eyes, and you leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I would love to move in with you. I love you too, Luke. More than I would have thought I could love someone." You could barely contain the squeal you felt bubbling up inside you.

Luke sat up and pulled you in for another kiss, a very slow, sweet kiss, before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Just before shutting the door, he said, "You can go ahead and squeal. I can tell you're holding it in. I don't want you to explode."

You heard him chuckle as he heard the pillow you threw thump against the closed door, then laugh loudly as he heard your squeal you could no longer contain. You were moving in with Luke Alvez!!


	17. Part 17: A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says, a new addition to the Alvez household. I mention Pokemon Go. If you aren't familiar, I'm sorry. :) 
> 
> Warning: Some sad statistics??

You and Luke had been living together for about a month now, and so far things were working out well. It wasn't much different from the past few months, except now you didn't have to go next door to get dressed or grab something you needed. You'd put all of your furniture and a few other items in storage for now, but there was still a good bit that you had to move over to his apartment. You didn't realize you had accumulated so much stuff in the few months you'd been living in the apartment. It wasn't like you'd brought a lot with you when you moved to Virginia. Most of what you had, you had bought once you had gotten an apartment.

Currently, Luke was out of town for a case, so it was just you, Roxy, and Max. Yep, you had gotten another dog, thanks to Penelope. The two of you had gotten to know each other over the past few months, bonding over your love of Netflix binging and all things geeky. And you often visited her while the team was away, taking her coffee or lunch and hanging out as long as she wasn't too busy. A couple of weeks ago, you had made plans to meet at the park to play Pokémon Go. You both were addicted to the game and thankfully on the same team so you could take down gyms together. You decided to bring Roxy with you because Pen always enjoyed seeing her. 

The two of you had been in the park for a while when you came across an adoption fair. Of course, both of you having a love of all things furry meant you had to check it out. There were so many animals that needed homes, but you kind of fell in love with Max. The woman, April, who was in charge of the fair told you it was a Weirmaraner that had been saved from a puppy mill. Max had already been neutered and had his shots. You'd looked at Roxy who placed her paw on the cage as though she was giving her approval. April could tell you were debating and asked if you wanted to take him out of the cage so you could see how the two got along. You sat on the ground holding Max while he and Roxy sniffed at each other. Max was quite playful as he was only a five months old, but Roxy didn't seem to mind. You bit your lip in decision, looking to Penelope for some guidance.

"Don't look at me. You know my thoughts. Look at the little cutie. How could you not adopt him?"

You sighed and nodded for April to get the paperwork together. A few moments later after signatures and the adoption fee, you were a dog owner. You just hoped Luke wouldn't be too upset. Thankfully, the fair provided leashes and collars since you didn't have Roxy's extra one with you. They also let you take the toy Max had been playing with in his cage. Penelope helped you get home with the two dogs. You could tell Max was going to be a handful for a while until you could get him trained. Outside the apartment you took Max's leash from Penny.

"Thanks for helping Pen, but maybe I better take it from here. I don't think Lule will be too upset, but well, you never know."

"You tell Newbie, that if he has a problem, he can take it up with me."

You laughed at her still calling Luke that after all these months. You told her you would pass on the message and gave her a hug as best you could with two dogs between you. You took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Luke was in the living room watching tv when he heard the door open. He called out a hello before glancing your way. He did a double take as he took in the fact that you had not one, but two dogs with you. Before he could say anything, you started blurting out facts.

"Did you know that there are six to eight million cats and dogs that are put in shelters every year? And that of the three million that are euthanized, two point four million of them are healthy and could be adopted? Oh and it is beneficial to have more than one dog in the household. I know I'm here with Roxy most days, but now she'll have a little brother to keep her company."

You paused to take a breath, and Luke took that moment to speak. "Were you hanging out with Penelope or Spencer? You sounded like him for a second, throwing out facts. Now tell me who this little guy is."

"You're not upset?" you asked. Luke was fairly laid back about things, but you were surprised he wasn't a little upset. A new addition to the family should have probably been a decision you made together.

"No, I'm not upset. As much as you love Roxy, I'm kind of surprised you hadn't already gotten another dog. I should have known hanging out with Penelope would influence you to get one."

"Well there was this adoption fair, and Max was just so cute. And he and Roxy seem to get along well."

You both glanced down to see both dogs looking expectantly as you had yet to take the leashes off. Luke sat on the floor and unclipped both leashes. You joined him on the floor, petting Roxy while he played with the puppy.

"So Max, huh? I like it. I guess we need to go get some more dog supplies. We'll need to keep him to one area at night until he's older and trained."

You smiled knowing Luke had trained dogs while he was in the army. He would probably really enjoy training Max.

Now here you were two weeks later, and Max was fitting in just fine. Luke was training him when he was home, while teaching you how to carry on the training when he was away on a case. Roxy was being really tolerant of Max's exuberance. Honestly she was almost like a mom to him sometimes. It was really sweet.

\------

Luke came home late. He entered the bedroom and couldn't stifle a laugh even as tired as he was. You were in the middle of the bed with a dog on each side of you. Thankfully when he laughed, it woke both dogs each jumping off the bed to greet him. You on the other hand had not moved. Good thing he had a king sized bed. He stripped off his clothes and joined you under the covers wrapping his arm around you. As he pulled you close, he felt the two dogs jump back on the bed settling in on the other side of you. Grinning, he shook his head and was soon fast asleep.


	18. Part 18: Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes care of reader during bad back pains caused by period.

Luke came home to a very quiet apartment. Usually, he was greeted at the door by both dogs, Y/N close behind with a hello kiss. You also usually had the tv on claiming you needed background noise. He never understood how you did your editing work while binging whatever new show you'd discovered on Netflix. He was wondering if you'd decided to take the dogs for a walk when he heard a painful groan come from the bedroom. Instantly concerned, he rushed to the bedroom to find you curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, facing away from the door. Roxy was pressed against your back, Max laying in front of you looking at you with brows furrowed. 

"Y/N, what's wrong, babe?" he asked gently sitting on the bed behind you, shooing Roxy out if the way.

"It's period pains. My back hurts so bad I want to cry," you told him, tears threatening to fall.

Luke knew your back tended to hurt during this time, but you'd never seemed to be in this much before. He place a hand on your lower back, gently massaging the area. "Did you take something?"

You turned your head so he could see you roll your eyes at him. "Of course I took something. The pain just got unbearable about an hour ago. I took some ibuprofen then. I guess it just hasn't kicked in yet."

Luke's hands were warm and felt really good against your back. "I wish you'd told me. I would have gotten all your comfort foods. But how about we get take out from wherever you want?"

This man was too good to you. You smiled and rolled over to face him. "What did I do to deserve you? You're the best, but for now will you just lay here with me for a bit?"

Luke nodded, laying next to you. You snuggled close, and he started massaging your lower back again. The next thing you knew, he was waking you up.

"Y/N, wake up, _mi alma_. You fell asleep before I could ask what you wanted for dinner, but I think I ordered something you'll like. How are you feeling?"

You blinked, slowly waking up. You smiled as you saw Luke's face hovering over yours. You raised up to kiss him. "I'm feeling better. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it. But come on, I'm starving," he said. He could be such a child when it came to food sometimes.

You laughed and climbed off the bed. "I'll be there in just a minute. Let me just go to the bathroom."

Minutes later you came into the kitchen to see that this wonderful man of yours had ordered your favorite, calzones. He was getting everything put on trays so you came up behind him, wrapping your arms around his chest hugging him and placing a kiss on the side of his neck. He turned hugging you back then gave you a quick kiss. 

"Go to the living room. I thought we would sit in there since it would be more comfortable. We can find something on Netflix."

He followed you into the living room carrying your tray. You grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, then he placed the tray on your lap. He went back to the kitchen and returned with his own tray a minute later. He settled beside you, giving both dogs a look as they crept closer. He had them well trained, even the pup, not to beg. 

You pulled up Netflix and flipped around trying to find something for you both to watch. Luke asked what you had been watching recently, and you told him you'd been binging Leverage. You started giving him a synopsis of the show.

"Wait! They're criminals? But they help people? Even while they are committing crimes? So they're considered the good guys?"

"They're like Robin Hood, but better because they're awesome and funny. I always thought Robin Hood was kind of boring anyway. But the Leverage people are a family. You have to watch it. I promise, you'll be hooked by the end of the first episode. You'll be cheering them on."

Luke just shook his head and told you to play it. Three hours later and you were finishing the third episode. You looked over at Luke, smirking because you knew he was hooked. Before you could say anything, he said grudgingly, "You were right. I'm hooked. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. You know I love being right. I guess we need to go bed, though. It's really late. Since we had to stay up and watch one more episode."

"Well at least I know you're feeling better. You're teasing me, so I know that's a good sign."

"I am. Thank you for the evening. You are an amazing boyfriend," you said moving in for a hug. Luke wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head.

"I'm going to take the dogs for their last walk of the night. I'll be back in a few."

You went into the kitchen to clean up the dinner dishes. They had been forgotten during your mini binge session. You washed the dishes quickly since there weren't many then went to get ready for bed. You had just crawled into bed when you heard Luke and the dogs come in. A few moments later, the three made their way to the bedroom. Luke climbed into bed, spooning you while Roxy and Max settled on the other side of you. You really needed to get them to sleep in their own bed, but it was kind of nice having them there.

You snuggled against Luke and felt him press a kiss to the back of your neck. " _Te amo_ , Luke," you whispered. You were learning more Spanish. You loved speaking it to him, even if it was just a few phrases.

" _Te amo_ , Y/N," Luke whispered back. " _Dulces sueños, mi alma._ "


	19. Part 19: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party. Need I say more?

You stood in front of the full length mirror turning this way and that looking at your costume giving yourself a mental pat on the back.You had decided to make your own costume after finding an easy DIY video on YouTube. Thankfully you'd had the hindsight to buy plenty of extra material as you had to start over a couple of times. Finally though, after a bit of literal blood, sweat, and tears, you'd finished your costume. And it fit perfectly.

You couldn't wait to see Luke's reaction, but you were going to make him wait until the night of the party. You were so excited to be going to an actual costume party. It had been years since you'd been able to dress up, and now you were like a kid all over again. Luke had laughed at your squeals of delight when he told you about the Penelope and Spencer's Halloween party.

They had decided to throw the party together Penelope's apartment. Halloween being Spencer's favorite holiday and Penelope loving any excuse to dress up, they decided to have a joint party. The whole BAU team and their significant others were invited and told to dress up. You were looking forward to seeing everyone and their costumes.

You had just changed back into your regular clothes when you heard Luke come in and greet the dogs before calling your name.

"I'm in the bedroom," you called out as you hung the dress up.

Luke came into the bedroom and greeted you with a kiss before saying, "How's my girl? What are you up to in here?"

"I was just trying on my costume. I picked up your suit from the tailor today, if you want to try it on," you told him.

"I'll try it on later. You finished your costume? And I missed the fitting?" he asked giving you puppy dog eyes.

You rolled your own eyes and patted his cheek. "You big goof. You'll see it soon enough. Thanks again for agreeing to a couples costume. You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Hey, I get to show up with a gorgeous lady on my arm, so who is the real lucky one?"

"You charmer," you said with a smile, grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go take the dogs for a walk before dinner."

\------------

Finally the night of the party was here. You could barely contain your excitement at getting to play dress up. It had been quite a while since you'd had the chance to wear a costume. You took a shower, quickly dried your hair, and did your make up which you had practiced earlier in the week. Luke took over the bathroom as soon as you were finished. He seemed as excited as you. You pulled the dress on, then grabbed the wig you'd been able to find. Next was the jewelry and your shoes. Once you finished, you left the bedroom, walking around the living room practicing walking in the dress. You had to take little steps just as Morticia did in the show. You weren't too concerned with the restricted movement because you would probably be sitting most of the time.

You were making another trip around the room, when you heard Luke coming into the room. You turned, and there was your Gomez.

Luke rubbed his beard and said, "I started to shave it, but I know how much you like the beards."

You rubbed his beard with your hands and told him, "I'm very glad you didn't shave it. You are a very sexy Gomez through."

"Babe, you look absolutely beautiful," he replied giving you a kiss.

" _Eres el amor de no vida_ ," you said. Yeah, Morticia always spike French, but you would only be using Spanish to charm your Gomez.

Luke followed your lead saying, "Oh, _Cara Mia_ , then raising your arm and kissing from your hand up to your shoulder. You couldn't contain a giggle or surpress the urge to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on before you get carried away, and these costumes go to waste," you told him, taking his hand and practically dragging him to the door.

You arrived at Penelope's apartment and knocked on the door. Spencer answered dressed as, of all things, it seemed he was Dracula, cape and all. "I vant to suck your blood," he said before laughing and ushering you both inside.

You laughed as you gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, Spence. I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes. Where's Penny?"

Spencer took the vampire teeth out of his mouth so that he could actually be understood and said, "She's in the kitchen. She asked me to get the door while she finishes getting everything ready."

You nodded, gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and left him to chat with Spencer who had started telling about the real Dracula as opposed to the one he was dressed as. You found Penelope, dressed as a cute and sexy Supergirl, setting things on the table.

"Hi Penny. Can I give you a hand with anything?" you asked, picking up the skirt of your dress so you could move a little quicker than the shuffle you were currently doing. She turned and gave you a hug.

"Oh, Y/N, I knew when you told me your costume idea, you would pull it off. You look great!" she exclaimed before adding, "I may have to get you to make my costume next year."

"Penny, hush. It really wasn't that difficult. I watched the You Tube video, and just followed the instructions, but thank you. You look amazing."

The two of you chatted as you finished getting the food trays put together and on the table. You could hear more people arriving as you worked and soon Rossi and Hayden came in to say hi. Neither were dressed in a costume, unsurprisingly. Rossi informed everyone that they were only staying a few moments but then they would leave "the kids to their party."

The four of you went back into the living room to join Luke and Spencer and soon everyone else began to arrive.

Will and JJ, adorably dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider arrived next, followed closely by Stephen and Monica. Monica looked gorgeous in a twenties style flapper, and Stephen was handsome dressed in a suit carrying his trombone.

Emily and Tara arrived together. Emily look radiantly gorgeous as Cleopatra, and Tara looked down right hot dressed as Catwoman.

Everyone exclaimed over everyone else's costume, and Penelope made Rossi and Hayden choose a best costume since they didn't dress up.

"It's the list you can do for breaking my rule and coming to the party without a costume!"

Hayden said she wasn't helping because Rossi didn't tell her they were supposed to dress up, so he made everyone write down whose costume they liked a put it in a bowl. Then he drew a name. Penelope accused him of being an old fartand acted put out with him, but gave him a hug and kiss when she though no one was looking.

You won the contest, but was pretty sure it was because Penny kept telling everyone you made it yourself. Soon there was wine and beer being passed around along with the food, Rossi and Hayden slipping out after the first round of drinks.

Of course, Penelope had games to play and music for dancing. After playing a few games, one of your and Luke's favorite songs came on, and he asked you to dance. He pulled you close, and you could have sworn you heard Penny and JJ "awwing" as you rested your head on Luke's shoulder.

You danced to the song after that one before you started feeling the effects of the alcohol you had consumed. Luke whispered to you asking if you were ready to go home, and you nodded sleepily.

After saying your goodbyes to everyone, you headed home and were soon snuggled in bed with Luke's arm wrapped around you and the dogs curled at the foot of the bed. You couldn't have asked for a better Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Morticia speaks French to Gomez but come on Luke NEEDS to have some Spanish spoke to him, plus I falling back on Y/N has been learning Spanish. Also, Stephen Walker is still alive in my universe thank you very much. I love Matt, but when I started this series we still had Stephen and I wanted this to be light so there ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry It has taken so long to update! I will try to update more often.


End file.
